Stockholm Syndrome
by Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake
Summary: [CANCELADA] ¿Cómo enamorarte de una persona que te secuestro y no te da ningún buen trato desde que se conocieron? Esas preguntas surcan la mente del joven Marilyn Potter, mejor conocido como Puppet, después de haber sido secuestrado por su vecino Vincent Purple, al darse cuenta de que sin quererlo se enamoró de él, pero no sabe que Vincent tiene setimientos hacia el [CANCELADA]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **Five** **Ni** **ghts at Freddy's y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Es de Scott Cawthon.**

 **Advertencias: ninguna (por ahora)**

* * *

-… esto es aburrido- dijo un joven peli negro de ojos del mimo color, complexión delgada de estatura media y tez muy clara, que parecía llegar al blanco, que estaba en la hora del descanso en la escuela junto a unos amigos que lo habían salvado de la soledad hace tiempo, Frederick, Charlotte, Sebastián, Félix y Alfred que lo salvaron de los "Toy" como les llamaban a sus familiares que molestaban al peli negro hace años

-Bueno, tienes razón- dijo un peli lavanda de ojos color rubí y estatura media, un poco más bajo que el peli negro y complexión delgada de tez clara, Sebastián Borrell, aunque lo conocían más por el nombre de "Bonnie" gracias a su gusto por los conejos -aunque es aburrido, podemos descansar un poco del estrés de las clases-

-Bon tiene razón- dijo una rubia de ojos color morado y estatura baja de complexión delgada aunque con unos cachetes un poco llenitos de tez clara, un poco morena, Charlotte Harrison, mejor conocida como "Chica" al ser la única mujer de ese pequeño grupo de amigos

-Concuerdo con Puppet- dijo un pelirrojo de ojos color entre ámbar y dorado de estatura alta complexión delgada y tez un poco bronceada, Félix Fox, mejor conocido como "Foxy" por diminutivo a su apellido -esto es aburrido-

-Bueno- dijo un castaño de ojos azules, estatura alta aunque por milímetros más baja que la del pelirrojo, complexión un poco corpulenta, pero sin llegar a ser excesiva o muy notoria, tez morena clara, Frederick Fazbear, llamado "Freddy" como diminutivo de su nombre -ya dieron el toque de entrada, asi que…-

-Ya debemos entrara clases- dijo un rubio muy parecido a Freddy, solo que, pues, rubio, aunque con ojos color negro con un iris color blanco, más pálido que su hermano, por centímetros más alto que el castaño y el pelirrojo, complexión idéntica a la de su hermano, Alfred Fazbear, llamado Golden " por el gran parecido a su hermano y por su cabello rubio -Freddy, Foxy, Chica, vamos, dudo que nos quieran abrir la puerta después de 5 minutos de retraso como la última vez-

-Tsk- dijo el pelirrojo con molestia mientras cargaba a sus dos amigos mencionados como si fueran sacos de papas

-HEEEEY- chillo la rubia

-FOXY BAJANOS- dijo el castaño molesto

-CAMINEN RAPIDO- grito el rubio a una distancia considerablemente alejada de sus amigos

-ODIO LA HISTORIAAAA- se escuchó chillar con fuerza a la rubia

-Ha… nunca cambiaran- dijo el peli lavanda riendo levemente -Puppet, vamos, o llegaremos tarde a biología-

-Eh? Si, vamos-

Puppet no tenía padres, pues ellos murieron en un accidente automovilístico siendo este apenas un pequeño de 2 años, la familia Borrell era la más cercana a sus padres, por lo que decidieron criarlo como uno de sus hijos, aunque este no quería tener el apellido Borrell, prefería quedarse con su verdadero apellido; Potter, Puppet sufría abusos por parte del hijo mayor y el hijo menor, Vincent y Mathías Borrell, conocidos como SpringTrap y Bonbon, respectivamente, el único con el que podía confiar de sus "hermanos" era Bonnie, él era su compañero de juegos desde pequeños y el único que se comportaba amable con el de los 3 hermanos de esa casa, no era el mayor, ni tampoco era el menor, solo era el hermano de en medio, y a pesar de eso, era maduro, sereno, gracioso y se sabía comportar, sus hermanos… simplemente eran todo lo contrario, y por esas cosa a Puppet le agradaba mucho Bonnie, y también gracias a el conoció a sus amigos y dejo de ser tan solitario, esos recuerdos eran de hace 14 o 15 años más o menos, ahora los dos tenían 17, aunque Puppet era mayor que Bonnie por fechas de nacimiento, los dos eligieron la carrera de medicina por razones propias, con mucha suerte, les toco en el mismo salón al no tener el mismo apellido, y ahí estaban, a medio del segundo bimestre del primer año de la carrera, después de terminar la carrera, ambos elegirían una especialidad distinta, por lo que se dejarían de ver, eso entristecía un poco a ambos chicos, pero no los desanimaba a seguir estudiando. Aunque no todo era feliz en la vida de él joven pelinegro; a pesar de que SpringTrap y Bonbon lo habían dejado de molestar más constantemente y logro llevarse mejor con ellos, no todos lo dejaban en paz, el hermano menor de Golden y Freddy, la prima de Chica, la hermana menor de Foxy y Bonbon, no lo dejaban en paz algunas veces, aunque ya se había acostumbrado a eso, aunque había un chico en especial que no lo dejaba en paz cada vez que estaba cerca de él o le dirigía una mirada accidental, asi es, me refiero a Vincent Purple, o conocido por sus amigos como "Purple Guy", "Hombre Morado" o "Uva/berenjena con patas", un chico de complexión delgada, alto, 19 años, cabello morado oscuro con uno que otro pequeño rayo de morado, rostro de expresión seria, sonrisa socarrona, de apariencia despreocupada y desarreglada, ojos azules casi llegando a un morado claro, era muy curioso que SpringTrap y Purple (como le llamaba Puppet a ese tipo) tuvieran el mismo nombre, una personalidad un tanto parecida y que fueran en el mismo curso; ciencias, por lo que a ellos les tocaba clase de física en el aula que a ellos les tocaba biología, asi que, quisieran o no, tendrían que encontrarse con ellos todos los martes, jueves y viernes

-Hey SpringTrap- dijo el chico anteriormente mencionado con burla -mira, ahí vienen tu hermano-coneja y el adoptado-

-Ha- dijo el rubio cenizo mientras reía, Vincent o SpringTrap, alto, complexión delgada, rubio cenizo, ojos como los de Golden pero el iris era de color gris claro, varias cicatrices en la cara, parecía faltarle un trozo de su oreja derecha, como si algo o alguien se la hubiera arrancado de un mordisco, tez más pálida que la de sus dos hermanos menores y hermano adoptado, muy parecida a la de Golden, cualquiera diría que Golden y SpringTrap fueron separados al nacer y que tomaron rumbos distintos -siempre me he preguntado porque te pintaste el cabello de lavanda, luces como una niña-

-Quizás fue porque no quería parecerme a papá y a ti- dijo el peli lavanda con indiferencia -¿y que si parezco una chica? Al menos yo no estoy lleno de cicatrices ni me voy a tirar por ahí con cualquiera-

¿Que no lo había mencionado antes? Cuando SpringTrap tenía 12, Bonnie y Puppet 10 y Bonbon 8, el padre de la familia Borrell engaño a su esposa, se divorciaron, el hombre murió en un accidente, su madre murió 4 años después por un ataque al corazón, desde ese entonces SpringTrap quedo "a cargo" de sus hermanos, gran trabajo hacia dejándolos por ahí para irse a tomar, drogarse y pelear en la calle, Bonbon se volvió más sensible después del divorcio de sus padres, ante la muerte de su madre se volvió mucho más sensible, aunque solo lo demostraba con sus hermanos, aprendió a cocinar gracias a la falta de su hermano mayor y enseñanzas de Bonnie y Puppet, todos los viernes y sábados iba a un bar donde tocaba la guitarra con gran agilidad y le pagaban , eso heredo de su madre, al igual que sus hermanos mayores, Bonnie por su parte, fue el que se quedó a cargo, pues SpringTrap no hacia gran cosa por cuidarlos, aprendió a cocinar gracias a Puppet, que sabía desde niño, se hizo cargo junto a Puppet de la mayoría de las cosas en casa, pagar los servicios de electricidad, agua, etc. Al igual que Bonbon, él también iba a trabajar, pero en su caso era cada vez que tenía tiempo, ya que su carrera le impedía tener mucho tiempo libre, él trabajaba de camarero y músico en un bar cercano a su casa, Puppet también trabajaba, era animador de fiestas infantiles, camarero, dibujante y cajero de medio tiempo, al igual que Bonnie, la carrera no le permitía tener tanto tiempo libre, pero sin descuidar sus estudios lograba hacer todo ello, gracias a un familiar cercano, seguían estudiando, pues pagaba la escuela a la que iban todos ellos. Springtrap después de todos los sucesos que pasaron en su casa, conoció a Vincent, y ahí comenzó a hundirse

-Déjame te informo que no es con cualquiera- dijo el rubio cenizo molesto por el comentario de su hermano -y déjame decirte también que no puedes hablarme asi como si nada, soy YO quien los cuida, mocoso-

-¿A si?- dijo el peli lavanda fingiendo sorpresa -déjame te recuerdo, que Puppet y yo somos los que pagamos todos los servicios de la casa, Bonbon cocina siempre, los tres trabajamos cuando podemos, y tú te vas por ahí de puta-

-…- ese comentario dejo al rubio cenizo sin palabras, sabía que sus hermanos hacían eso, pero no contaba con que trabajaran, es decir, el pequeño Bonbon de 15 años trabajando al igual que ellos, le juro a su madre que cuidaría de sus hermanos una promesa que olvido hace ya mucho y recordó ese día… aunque no lo demostraba en ese momento cambiaria un poco para ayudar a sus hermanos

-¿Qué? ¿Sin palabras hermano?- dijo el peli lavanda con burla -bueno, Puppet vámonos, que ya se perdió valioso tiempo aquí- dijo el peli lavanda mientras le daba leves empujones al peli negro al darse cuenta de que varias personas habían escuchado toda esa charla y se los habían quedado viendo

-Si- dijo el peli negro saliendo de sus pensamientos que salieron al ver la reacción del rubio cenizo

-Tsk, vámonos Vincent- dijo on molestia el rubio cenizo que no se dignó a mirar a nadie, solo comenzó a caminar en silencio mientras que el peli morado lo seguía de cerca

-…- cuando Vincent Purple guarda silencio, no es algo bueno -dime, Springy- comenzó acercándose al rubio cenizo -¿tu hermano valora mucho a algo o a alguien?-

-Pues… valora mucho a Puppet, lo valora como si fuera su hermano de sangre- dijo el rubio cenizo sin prestar atención a la pregunta que le hicieron -¿Por qué la pregunta Vincent?-

-Por nada Springy… por nada- dijo el peli morado con una sonrisa sádica _-(no dejare que nadie humille o deje en ridículo a alguien que considero de mi familia)-_

* * *

 **Uffffffffffff, hasta aquí dejo el capítulo, bueno, la idea de pronto llegó a mi cabeza, simplemente la palabra estocolmo llego a mi cabeza, ya sabía el significado, mi mente comenzó a decir "haz un fic, has un FIC, CON UN CARAJO HAZ UN FIC!" y bueno, de Invader Zim ya hay varios de esta temática, de Regular Show no se me ocurrió, y de Five Nights at Freddy's no he leído uno asi, asi que dije de Five Nights será, pero de que pareja, Fonnie, lo dejare como pareja secundaria sin secuestro, Springen o Goldentrap, también la dejare como una secundaria, pero aquí también habrá el síndrome, aunque después de pensar un tiempo me dije "¿porque no un Purple Guy x Puppet?, quedaría bien para una historia asi" y aquí me tienen, escribiendo esto, bueno, aclaración, emmmm, si hice a Puppet huérfano porque YOLO, separe y mate a los padres de Bonnie, Bonbon y Springtrap porque son mis favoritos y la idea salió sola y porque YOLO, bueno, hare un poco de spoiler, el próximo cap, será de cómo Purple Guy secuestra a Puppet, etc. Y de ahí en fuera, los siguientes capítulos sobre el secuestro de Puppet se dividirán en 4 o unos cuantos más, dependiendo de las etapas, duración, narración, etc. Bueno, sin más, nos leemos luego.**

 **~Ashley** **Knight**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **Five** **Ni** **ghts at Freddy's y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Son de Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

-Tsk, vámonos Vincent- dijo on molestia el rubio cenizo que no se dignó a mirar a nadie, solo comenzó a caminar en silencio mientras que el peli morado lo seguía de cerca

-…- cuando Vincent Purple guarda silencio, no es algo bueno -dime, Springy- comenzó acercándose al rubio cenizo -¿tu hermano valora mucho a algo o a alguien?-

-Pues… valora mucho a Puppet, lo valora como si fuera su hermano de sangre- dijo el rubio cenizo sin prestar atención a la pregunta que le hicieron -¿Por qué la pregunta Vincent?-

-Por nada Springy… por nada- dijo el peli morado con una sonrisa sádica _-(no dejare que nadie humille o deje en ridículo a alguien que considero de mi familia)-_

 _ ***En la salida***_

-Chicos, ¿tienen alguna idea de porque salimos más temprano?- dijo el peli lavanda dirigiéndose a sus amigos

-Ni idea- -Yo que se- -No me importa- -¿Podemos ir por pizza?- fueron las respectivas respuestas de sus compañeros

-Oí que es porque se encontró una fuga de gas muy cerca de la escuela, por eso están evacuando las instalaciones alrededor de donde se encontró la fuga- dijo el peli negro uniéndose a la platica

-¿Fuga?- dijo la rubia un poco alterada -QUE NO HAYA SIDO EN FREDDY'S, ¡POR FAVOR DIOS DE LA PIZZA! ¡QUE NO HAYA SIDO EN FREDD'YS!- chillo para después salir corriendo hacia el establecimiento mencionado

-CHICA ESPERA- gritaron el castaño y el pelirrojo persiguiendo a la rubia

-Uh… ¿deberíamos seguirlos?- pregunto el rubio

-Yo... ¿uh?- solo alcanzo a decir el peli lavanda al sentir que algo vibraba en uno de sus bolsillos de su pantalón, su teléfono, le estaba llamando su hermano menor: Bonbon -hola Bonbon, ¿no estás en cla…-

-HERMANO SACAME DE AQUÍ- chillo el peli azul al otro lado de la línea

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el peli lavanda alejando el teléfono de sus oídos por si el peli azul volvía a chillar como niña desesperada

-HAY UNA FUGA DE GAS- grito otra vez, ah, casi lo olvidaba, la escuela donde estudian la carrera y el bachillerato donde estudia el hermano de ellos, queda a solo tres cuadras de distancia, divididas solo por establecimientos, entre ellos, el que resaltaba más, "Freddy's Fazbear Pizza", un gran establecimiento para ser una pizzería infantil, aunque según los letreros, era un sitio para chicos y grandes, donde todos podían divertirse por igual.

-Tsk, voy para allá- dijo el peli lavanda con disgusto colgando el teléfono -Puppet, vamos por Bonbon, también suspendieron las clases allá-

-Bonnie, tu ve por el- contesto el peli negro -yo tengo que pasar a hacer las compras, nos vemos en casa- dicho esto el peli negro comenzó a caminar hacia su casa donde fue a dejar sus cosa, tomo el dinero y se fue a comprar lo que hacía falta.

 **PoV Puppet** _ **(es la primera vez que uso el Punto de Vista del personaje, asi que no me maten)**_

Fui a casa, deje mi mochila junto a unos libros que llevaba, tome las llaves y el dinero que deje preparados desde antes de salir en la mañana, asi soy yo: preparado. No lo he estado siempre, pero para varias cosas estoy preparado. Bueno, tome el dinero, salí y cerré la casa, Bonnie y Bonbon traen llaves, con ellos no habrá problema, Springtrap rara vez viene a pararse por aquí, pero no le doy mucha importancia.

Comienzo a caminar hacia el supermercado más cercano. El cielo se veía muy nublado, como si quisiera a llover, solo era en una parte, pues del otro lado se veía despejado, sin nubes y soleado, era como si una delgada línea invisible separara esas dos escenas en el cielo. Deje de prestarle atención al cielo y me di cuenta de que estaba cerca de mi destino.

Al llegar ahí tome una canasta, nunca me han gustado esos carritos, ciento que hacen mucho ruido, prefiero las canastas cuando son pocas cosas, como en esta ocasión. Fui caminando por los pasillos y encontré todas las cosas que necesitaba rápidamente, asi que page y salí rápido del establecimiento. Al salir me di cuenta de que estaba lloviznando, asi que camine rápido de regreso a casa. Al llegar ahí note que seguía con seguro, al parecer aun no llegaban, asi que entre y comencé a acomodar las compras. Al terminar, decidí sentarme en el sofá para leer un libro, pues no he sido solicitado para una fiesta infantil, el restaurant donde soy camarero y cajero hoy no abrirá, y podría dibujar ahora, pero estoy corto de inspiración en estos momentos.

Escuche de pronto que estaban tocando la puerta, quizás era Springtrap, pero lo dudo mucho, podrían ser Bonnie y Bonbon asi que me levante a abrir la puerta. Que equivocado estaba. Ante mí se encontraba el odioso vecino de Vincent Purple, nunca me he llevado bien con él, más bien el me odia, no sé porque, pero nunca ha intentado ser mi amigo, a pesar que cuando éramos niños yo lo intente.

-Hola Marilyn- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras hacía un leve gesto con la mano a modo de saludo, yo por mi parte me quede callado, como si esperara algo, no sé porque -oye, ¿acaso vas a dejar que me empape aquí afuera?- pregunto a lo que yo caí en cuenta de que estaba lloviendo más fuerte y que él estaba empapado de pies a cabeza

-Tu casa está a lado- conteste de una forma un poco fría -queda muy cerca, y sabes bien que solo eres bienvenido aquí cuando Springtrap es quien te recibe- Springtrap y el son buenos amigos, lo considera su hermano más de lo que considera a sus hermanos de sangre, quizás se llevan tan bien porque tienen el mismo nombre y a veces poseen la misma actitud, se complementan a la perfección a veces

-Auch- dijo mientras se ponía las manos en el pecho como si le hubiera dolido lo que dije -¿de verdad me odias tanto?- pregunto mientras ponía una expresión seria

-Ve a tu casa, Purple- nunca lo llamo por su nombre o por su apodo, "Purple Guy" es el apodo más extraño que he oído, a mí me llaman Puppet por el parecido de mi apellido a esa palabra y también porque cuando era niño en una obra me toco interpretar a una marioneta

-¿Y si no quiero? ¿Eh?- dijo a modo de burla después comenzó a reírse como un loco, esto no me da buena espina

-Vete ya- le repetí con tal de que se fuera, este tipo estaba acabando con mi paciencia

-Tu no hablas mucho- me dijo mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza -incluso llegue a pensar que eras una marioneta muda, Marilyn- dijo eso mientras intentaba entrar a la casa, yo le bloquee el paso conmigo mismo, pero siguió avanzando, yo retrocedí un poco por inercia, y de pronto vi que sacó un cuchillo, lo que me hizo retroceder más, él se comenzó a reír al ver mi acción -¿Qué te pasa Marilyn?- pregunto mientras se acercaba más a mí, sentí que una pared toco mi espalda, el aprovecho eso y me acorralo, coloco el cuchillo que traía en mi cuello, haciendo una leve herida que inicio a sangrar levemente -¿acaso tienes miedo?- dicho esto comenzó a reírse como un maniático. Yo comencé a respirar profundamente conteniendo la ganas de llorar, ¿Qué si tenía miedo? ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?, por supuesto que tengo miedo, este tipo es capaz de matarme si no le pongo un alto a esto ahora.

-Déjame en paz- le dije con un hilo de voz que revelo mi miedo en ese momento

-¿Dejarte en paz?- pregunto mientras que con su cuchillo me hacía una herida en la mejilla haciendo que esta sangrara -eso solo pasara… cuando estés muerto- dijo eso y comenzó a reírse como un loco. Yo cerré los ojos, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar, asi que los cerré por temor, de pronto sentí que algo me cubría la nariz y boca, abrí los ojos por puro reflejo; Purple me estaba cubriendo la nariz y boca con un pañuelo, de pronto me comencé a sentir mareado, un pañuelo húmedo con cloroformo. Como no lo pensé antes, pero ya no había tiempo para arrepentirse, me comencé a sentir mareado y mis ojos se empezaban a cerrar, intente mantenerme de pie, pero fue inútil, siempre he sido débil a cualquier sustancia, incluso las medicinas, lo único que no me hace tanto daño es el café. Mientras luchaba por mantenerme despierto, logre escuchar la voz de Purple terminando la oración que anteriormente decía -…pero esta no será la ocasión…- después de eso inicio a reír, yo simplemente caí inconsciente, no sabía que había pasado en ese instante cuando perdí la conciencia, lo único que veo es oscuridad, y más oscuridad. No hay inicio ni hay final, estoy en una oscuridad, en medio de un vacío, no logro distinguir nada, oigo a la lejanía las risas de Purple, me estoy preguntando que le hice a él para merecerme esto, y no consigo una respuesta… quizás mis dudas se aclaren cuando despierte… si es que lo hago…

* * *

 **Hola? hola? (okno) bueno, aquí actualizando, emmm, bueno, pues, aquí está el capítulo, espero que les guste, y, ah, los reviews, bueno…**

 **ShalyUriel: Pues gracias, yo no la frecuento mucho me voy más por el PurplePhone, pero, hice la excepción esta vez, y gracias por el apoyo (por cierto, me gustaron tus fics)**

 **Cosa rara: me alegra que te haya gustado, si lo voy a seguir (aunque me tardo años y felices días en actualizar)**

 **misaki12delarosa** **: me alegra que te guste la trama de la historia, si la voy a continuar**

 **Me gustaría decirles que cada review que recibe esta historia llega hasta mi kokoro y me motiva a seguir escribiendo :´3 y cada review por muy pequeño que sea, les agradezco, ya que bueno, cuando escribes una historia es indescriptible la sensación que tienes al saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribes.**

 **Si a alguien le surge una duda sobre la historia o algo asi, no dude en mandarme un PM y con gusto aclarare la duda que se tenga, si soy sincera, no me gusta mucho el Puppet x Vincent, pero la idea salió sola, asi que, ya que. Dejen review si les gusto.**

 **Por cierto, ¿alguien quiere alguna pareja secundaria?, de por sí, voy a incluir Fonnie y Springen, pero si alguien más tiene idea de alguna otra pareja, deje sus opinión en los reviews (y también por favor alguien dígame si es buena idea añadir parejas secundarias, no estoy muy segura de ello).**

 **También me gustaría añadir que posiblemente (no estoy muy segura), esta historia se estaría actualizando cada viernes, y, sin más que decir, nos leemos luego.**

 **~Ashley** **Knight~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **Five** **Ni** **ghts at Freddy's y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Son de Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

 **Narra Vincent.**

Saliendo de la escuela me iba a ir junto a Springs, pero él me dijo que tenía asuntos pendientes que resolver. Yo también tenía asuntos que resolver. Después de que la coneja de pelos morados le dijera todo eso a Springs, no toleraría que humillaran públicamente a la persona de la que me enamore, lo dañaría, y que mejor forma de dañarlo, que haciéndole sufrir a una persona que le importa. Quizás debí investigar bien cuando le importaba esta marioneta a la coneja, puede que haya alguien más importante todavía, pero si lo considera su hermano y le tiene amor fraternal le va a doler… sé lo que se siente perder a un familiar… la única persona con la que vivía eran mi hermana y mi "padre" si es que se le podía llamar asi... Mi hermana, ella paso a mejor vida. Mi madre falleció cuando nací, por lo tanto mi padre me odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Mi hermana era mayor que yo, unos 4 años mayor que yo, ya ni eso logro recordar. Tenía unos 9 años cuando mi padre cayo en el vicio del alcohol, mi hermana en ese entonces tenía 13, y… EL MUY MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA SE APROVECHO DE ELLA CUANDO EL ESTABA BORRACHO. Yo no podía hacer nada para ayudarla… asi siguieron las cosas hasta 2 años después. En una de sus tantas violaciones a mi hermana… la dejo preñada… cuando él se enteró de esto, la golpeo varias veces hasta matarla, y después, profano su cadáver durante toda esa noche. Fue un recuerdo traumático que quisiera borrar de mi mente. Aun me duele su perdida, pero al menos esta en un sitio donde ya no la dañaran… en cambio, mi "padre" murió en un "accidente" automovilístico. Nadie nunca sospecho de mí, y estoy feliz de haber acabado con la vida de ese maldito infeliz. Asi le di fin a los golpes e insultos que ese maldito me daba. Ha… estuve en paz por un rato… hasta que me iniciaron a molestar unos tipos e inicie a tener problemas en la escuela. Pero ellos ya están en otro mundo.

Dejando de lado mis recuerdos, tome a la marioneta inconsciente cargándola cual saco de papas y salí de la casa dejando una nota. Fue a mi casa que era la de a lado, no había nadie en las calles por la lluvia (la cual empeoraba con el tiempo), asi que eso me facilito y complico el cargar el cuerpo de la marioneta. Como pude llegue a mi casa y lance el cuerpo dentro de la misma. Fue curioso, porque cayo en el sillón quedando sentado, teniendo una posición de los brazos sueltos a los costados y la cabeza gacha, de verdad que parecía una marioneta. Solo le faltaba tener la cara como una.

Volví a cargar el cuerpo inconsciente de la marioneta en mi hombro, lo lleve a una de las habitaciones de arriba, una que se encontraba vacía casi en su totalidad, salvo por una cama, un buro, una puerta que conducía a un pequeño baño completo y un armario, solo eso había ahí, ninguna ventana, y la puerta solo se podía abrir por afuera, y por dentro solo si tenías la llave. Tire el cuerpo inconsciente de la marioneta en la cama, y cuando aterrizo se cayó de la misma, quedando en la posición de una muñeca vieja o algo asi, curiosamente callo sentado, me causo gracia el ver que dos veces seguidas caía sentado. Pero deje de darle vueltas al asunto y salí de la habitación cerrándola por ambos lados.

Subí al sótano que había y rebusque por ahí que podía encontrar. Encontré un traje (en realidad creo que era un leotardo o algo asi) que se veía muy justo y pequeño para mí, era de color negro con tres botones blancos en el pecho, era uno completo sin contar la parte de los pies y las manos. Encontré unos guantes y calcetines largos de color negro, en la parte del largo tenían líneas blancas. Solo las tome y baje del sótano, me asome a la habitación y vi que seguía en la misma posición, solo lance lo que encontré dentro del cuarto y volví a cerrar con seguro.

Baje a la sala y rebusque en unos cajones. Encontré lo que quería; cigarrillos. Tome uno de la caja y fui en busca de un encendedor. Encontré uno y me puse a fumar en la sala. Me gustaba la sensación que tenía cuando mis labios tocaban el cigarrillo. Era relajante… pero mi momento de tranquilidad se vio interrumpido cuando escuche ruidos, en la casa de a lado, exactamente. Parecía que la coneja y su hermano/hermana travesti coneja (o lo que fuera) ya habían llegado.

Ni bien escuche que abrían la puerta de su casa entraron corriendo, me pregunto porque entraron asi, aun no leen la nota, creo.

* * *

 **PoV Bonbon.**

Llame a Bon para que viniera por mí, o no me dejarían salir de la escuela, porque había una fuga de gas y no sé qué tanta cosa más. En fin, cuando vino por mí también saco a mis amigos (y hermanos de sus amigos, por alguna extraña razón) nos sacó a rastras y nos llevó a Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, ¿porque? No sé. Me di cuenta de que no iba con Pup (me acostumbre a llamar a Marilyn asi después de un tiempo de dejarlo de molestar), pero no le di importancia. Cuando llegamos a Freddy's note que la prima de Chi estaba feliz comiendo muchas cajas de pizza mientras que el hermano de Mangle y el de hermano de Fred estaban más que exhaustos tirados en unas sillas junto a la rubia.

-Oh, los trajiste- dijo la prima de Chi mientras se levantaba sonriendo y nos enseñaba una pizza -¿pizza?- nos preguntó poniendo una carita tierna, debo admitir que Chi y ella se parecen, pero hay dos pares que hacen que se diferencien, si saben a lo que me refiero.

-Claro primita- respondió en tono maternal Chi tomando una rebanada de pizza y sentándose junto a su prima.

-¿Se podría saber porque están asi?- pregunto Fred mientras miraba que su hermano y un amigo del mismo estaban casi muriéndose de cansancio.

-Veras Fred- dijo el hermano mayor de Fred, (el rubio, no el castaño) mientras aparecía detrás de él sobresaltándolo levemente -Este par vino persiguiendo a Chica hasta la pizzería, ya que ella salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero como puedes ver, a ella no le afecto correr desde la escuela hasta aquí- termino de decir mientras señalaba con el pulgar a la prima de Chi que estaba comiendo pizza tranquilamente.

-No entiendo como no aguantaron correr esa pequeña distancia- dijo la prima de Chi mientras le daba otro mordisco a su pizza.

Ok, la prima de Chi sí que da miedo, luce inocente pero puede que traiga planes extraños en su cabecita. Estoy acabando loco, un poco, creo debo dejar el internet.

Inicio a lloviznar, por lo que decidimos quedarnos en el establecimiento un rato más. Vi que Bon estaba con su teléfono, quizás le mando un mensaje a Pup. La lluvia subió de tono un poco, asi que Bon y yo nos despedimos y partimos para la casa. En el camino vi que Bon revisaba constantemente su teléfono. Ni idea de porque lo hacía. Como pudimos llegamos a casa, entramos a paso apresurado por la lluvia.

Bon fue a la cocina y reviso la despensa, la expresión de su rostro se calmó. Quizás Pup fue a comprar y Bon tenía miedo de que le pasara algo, al fin y al cabo, somos su única familia contando a sus amigos. Y el protege a lo que le importa a como dé lugar. Vi que subió las escaleras, puede que haya ido a su cuarto, pero ni bien pasaron unos minutos bajo gritando.

-PUPPET NO ESTA- me grito en su rostro se veía la preocupación de ese momento, yo no entendía mucho. Puede que solo haya ido al parque o a algún otro lado y que le agarrara la lluvia desprevenido. Creo que Bon se dio cuenta de que no sabía de qué hablaba asi que me dijo algo que me impresiono –si me vas a decir que esta por ahí, no es verdad. El nunca deja su celular ni sus audífonos en casa. Va a todos lados con ellos. Asi que algo le debió haber pasado- eso me sorprendió, tal parece que Bon nos vigila lo más que puede para que algo no nos pase.

Nos pusimos a buscar por toda la casa, el en la parte de arriba y yo en la de abajo. Visualice un papel mal doblado en la mesa, se veía con marcador, no estaba en la mañana asi que pensé que lo habían dejado ahí antes de que llegáramos.

-Hey, Bon- llame a mi hermano que llego corriendo a mi lado -encontré esto- le dije mientras le mostraba el papel y lo desdoblaba.

-¿Una nota?- pregunto Bon mientras me ayudaba a desdoblarla -Esta no es la letra de Puppet- ahora que lo pienso, mi hermano sabe tanto de nosotros que hasta a veces pienso que es un acosador nivel Dios. Bueno, no debo distraerme, la nota estaba medio rara, y luego se notaba que no era la letra de Pup, el no escribiría "hola" con la h hasta el final y no en el principio, además la letra estaba muy irreconocible. Bon inicio a leer la nota, a como pudo.

" _ **Olah. Les falta alguien en este momento, ¿no es hasi? Bueno, como beran, esta nota la deje para decirles que Marylin no estara con ustedes durante un tiempo. Lo secuestre. c: si quieren saber donde esta eze delgaducho. Tendran que esperar asta que mande otra nota, para desirles como se encuentra. No dire nada mas asta haora.**_

 __ _ **The Murderer of 1987~**_

Al terminar de leer la nota, Bon estaba más que pálido, yo me encontraba con una expresión indescriptible. Molestarlo era una cosa, pero… ¿secuestrarlo? Eso ya era pasarse de la línea. Él era un buen chico, por eso lo molestaban, pero, ¿Por qué alguien quería secuestrarlo? Escuchamos ruido proveniente de la puerta de entrada, abrieron la puerta. Bon y yo fuimos a ver y vimos que se trataba de Springtrap. Bon simplemente se acercó y parecía querer matarlo.

-¿DONDE ESTA PUPPET?- le pregunto y grito al mismo tiempo Bon mientras se acercaba a Springtrap que lo miraba con curiosidad.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando- respondió Springtrap retrocediendo un poco.

-¿No fuiste tú quien dejo esta nota?- pregunto Bon mientras abofeteaba una y otra vez a Springtrap con la hoja. A veces Bon exagera, y llega a parecer la reina del drama.

¿De qué nota me estás hablando?- dijo Springtrap con dificultad gracias a las cachetadas que le seguían dando con la hoja.

-…entonces no fuiste tú…- dijo Bon mientras se alejaba de Spring pensativo, para después regresar y encararlo -TU-

-¿Yo?- pregunto confundido Springtrap mientras se señalaba asi mismo.

-Si tu- dijo Bon mientras agitaba la hoja en su cara -dime, ¿reconoces esta letra?- Springtrap tomo la nota y a leyó, vi que empalidecía un poco, pero parece que Bon no lo noto.

-No- dijo Springtrap como si estuviera dudando de sus palabras, para después decir de manera firme -no, no reconozco esa letra. En mi vida he visto una caligrafía tan pésima- a kilómetros de distancia se veía que mentía, pero parece que Bon no lo noto, otra vez. Estoy casi seguro de que Springtrap sabe que paso con Pup, y voy averiguar que paso con Pup y quien fue el que se lo llevo…

* * *

 **Ahuuuum, estoy escribiendo desde la mañana y me gusto como quedo (?) okno, ¿ya se enteraron?, ayer sacaron e FNaF 4, yo ya lo jugué y estoy segura de que no dormiré hoy y tengo miedo a que el Sr. D (nope, no es mi peluche…), mi Eevee, mi otro oso (este es un oso polar (?) :3 ) y mi peluche de cerdito me mate (o viole ;-;) como esos mini Freddy's poseídos (?), bueh, dejando de lado eso, a los reviews:**

 **Trick death: Wow, me alegra que te interese la historia, y si, a caído en las manos del sensualon Vincent (?). Y sip, el Springen es el Springtrap x Golden.**

 **Misaki12delarosa: me alegra que estés feliz c: y wow, no creí que mi historia gustara tanto para una opinión kawaii asi :´3 y no te preocupes, tu escribe todo lo que quieras.**

 **SweetGirl90: Pueh… lo hago porque soy mala (?) okno, no lo soy, y hasta me duele hacerle eso a Puppet, me da como… cañangas ñangas (?) no shores Sweet, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Yo estoy igual que tú. Amodio a Vincent, y Puppet me agrada mucho. Y si, lo van a torturar, perdón. Y está bien, solo no me acoses cuando este durmiendo (?). Nos vemos.**

 **ShalyUriel: me alegra que te guste, aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste.**

 **Cosarara (chapter 1): aquí está la continuación, y solo te diré que no sé si acabara bien o mal.**

 **Cosarara (chapter 2): aquí encontraras la respuesta (creo) a tu pregunta, y sip el Springen es vida, el Springen es amor :3 estoy de acuerdo con eso. Y no te preocupes, puede que me tarde, pero, mejor tarde que nunca, no? (aunque se hace el intento de actualizar rápido).**

 **Siendo sincera no pensé que esta historia llegara a ser tan bien recibida, y si soy sincera este capítulo lo escribí bajo presión (gracias mamá, papá, hermano), y espero que les guste (me costó escribir la parte de la nota de Vincent, tiene horrores ortográficos), sin más que decir, nos leemos luego.**

 **~Ashley Knight~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Son de Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

 **PoV Springtrap.**

Después de la amable recibida que tuve por parte de Bonnie…

-Chicos… dormiré hoy en casa- les dije a lo que me miraron con cierto asombro -¿podría quedarme?- les pregunte, pues ellos no están acostumbrados a mi compañía desde hace tiempo.

-No- me contesto Bonnie frio mientras me miraba fijamente -¿porque no vas a dormir donde siempre donde no es en casa?

-Dudo que Vincent me reciba ahora…- susurre respondiéndole a Bonnie, que me dedico una mirada de odio.

-Bonnie…- intento intervenir Bonbon -¿Porque no puede quedarse? Al fin y al cabo, también "vive" aquí, o algo asi.

-Lamentablemente tienes razón- contesto Bonnie después de dar un suspiro profundo. Me alegra que me vayan a dejar quedarme, pensé que no lo harían.

-Bueno…- conteste un poco nervioso. Es decir, me voy durante mucho tiempo de la casa y luego llego y les pido que me dejen dormir ahí y no sé qué decir. -gracias chicos. Yo…

-Tu no te vas a ningún lado- contesto Bonnie mientras me sujetaba de la capucha de mi sudadera amarilla/verdosa/ceniza -tenemos que intentar saber que paso con Puppet, o al menos informar a la policía.

-Sí. Eso iba a decir- mentí -yo voy a llamar a las autoridades.

-Espera- dijo Bonbon jalándome también de mi sudadera.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Después de 48 horas se puede presentar el caso a las autoridades. Si es un niño se puede presentar una alerta amber inmediata- dijo Bonbon mientras me soltaba. Me pregunto de donde sabrá todo eso. –La alerta se puede presentar si es menor de 18 años. Si validan la desaparición. Si se cuenta con suficiente información del desaparecido y/o el sospechoso. Y también si la desaparición significa un riesgo.

-Últimamente has estado leyendo el periódico en internet, ¿verdad?- pregunto Bonnie a lo que Bonbon respondió moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo. ¿Qué me he perdido durante todo el tiempo que no estuve aquí?

-Bueno- dije para llamar su atención –él tiene 17, es menor todavía. Quien quiera que haya escrito la nota se puso el seudónimo "The Murderer of 1987" es lo único que sabemos...

-Escribió que mandaría otra nota para informarnos de su estado- siguió Bonnie –puede que este inconsciente. Si lo durmió con cloroformo significa que tardara unas largas horas en despertar. Hasta los medicamentos le hacen daño. Esto no es buena señal…

-Solo podemos espera por ahora- dije mientras examinaba sus gestos. Bonnie, quien parecía que de sus ojos color carmín quería sacar lágrimas, mientras que Bonbon de sus tiernos ojos verdes denotaban algo de tristeza y confusión. No se me ocurrió otra cosa más que abrazarlos, creo que el gesto les sorprendió. Pero no por eso se alejaron, Bonnie tembloroso se aferró a mí mientras sollozaba levemente. Bonbon por su parte solo escondió su rostro en mi brazo. Tanto tiempo ya… tenía tanto tiempo que no teníamos un momento familiar, de hermanos o algo parecido. Solo falta Puppet… y creo saber quién sabe dónde está. Sentí como un leve peso caía a un costado mío; Bonbon se estaba durmiendo, hacia intentos para permanecer despierto.

-Ya vamos a descansar- les dije mientras le daba leves golpecitos en el hombro a Bonbon que seguía intentando permanecer despierto.

-Fueron muchas emociones por hoy- contesto Bonnie mientras jalaba levemente a Bonbon –Bon, a la cama.

-No tengo sueño- contesto Bonbon mientras abría los ojos lo más que podía y se le cerraban levemente.

-Si lo tienes- dije mientras cargaba a Bonbon como a un costal de papas y lo llevaba a su habitación donde lo baje en la puerta.

-Que descansen…- se despidió Bonbon en voz alta mientras entraba a su cuarto.

Baje al primer piso, no encontré a Bonnie, la puerta trasera estaba abierta. Espero no haya cometido una locura. Salí por ella y vi a Bonnie sentado en el pasto húmedo, había estado lloviendo con fuerza, pero ceso hace unos minutos. Estaba mirando las estrellas, me acerque a él y escuche unos sollozos. De verdad le había afectado la desaparición de Puppet, no lo culpo, se encariño con el chico.

Toque su hombro para llamar la atención a lo que el respondió torciéndome la muñeca y volteando a verme repentinamente, después de ver que era yo me soltó.

-Perdón, pero…- contesto Bonnie mientras se volvía a sentar en el pasto húmedo y sollozaba levemente –y si… ¿y si a esa persona se le ocurre llevarse a alguien más?

-Tranquilo- le dije mientras le revolvía el cabello –recuerda lo que solía decir mamá: **La preocupación no elimina el dolor del mañana, sino que elimina la fuerza del hoy.**

Bonnie inhalo levemente tragándose un poco de sus mocos en el proceso –también solía decir: **No anticipes los problemas ni te preocupes por lo que pueda suceder: mantente bajo la luz del sol.** También: **Cuando cambias el modo en que ves las cosas, las cosas que ves cambian también.**

Suspire levemente, me llene de nostalgia al recordar a nuestra difunta madre –bueno, tenemos que descansar para mañana.

-Si…

-Anda adentro- le dije mientras me levantaba y le tendía una mano para que se levantara –si sigues afuera te resfriaras.

Bonnie tomo mi mano y se levantó del pasto. Caminamos hacia la casa pues iniciaba a hacer frio ahí afuera e iniciaba a lloviznar. Bonnie se fue a su cuarto y yo me fui al mío. No puedo creer que tantas cosas hayan pasado en un día. Bueno, ahora debo descansar. Mañana hablare seriamente con Vincent.

 _ **Al siguiente día.**_

Me levante al escuchar unos sonidos en la planta inferior por lo que decidí bajar a ver. Ahí estaba en la cocina Bonbon, preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días- me dijo mientras saludaba con una mano, pues en la otra tenía un sartén.

-Buenos días- le respondí -¿te ayudo con eso?- le pregunte señalando el sartén que tenía en la mano.

-No gracias- me respondió mientras colocaba el sartén en la estufa e iniciaba a picar cebolla, jitomate y chile en una tabla de madera cerca de la estufa –es costumbre mía preparar el desayuno. Tú… pon la mesa.

Yo obedecí a lo que me dijo, ni bien inicie con los platos Bonnie se encontraba bajando las escaleras –buenos días- contesto Bonnie con un tono desanimado, tengo el presentimiento de que estuvo llorando la mayor parte de la noche, afortunadamente era sábado.

-Buenos días- respondimos al mismo tiempo Bonbon y yo. Después de que acabara de poner la mesa (con un poco mucho de ayuda por parte de Bonnie) y después de que Bonbon sirviera huevos a la mexicana como delicioso desayuno, yo les dije que iba a salir. Tenía que hablar con Vincent ahora. Ahora ya.

* * *

 **Perdón por la tarda de actualización (con dolor de muñeca no puedo escribir tanto que digamos :c) y bueno, los reviews:**

 **SweetGirl90: tranquila (no aseguro nada sobre la violación) y bueno, el que Puppet caiga sentado también es culpa de Vincent con su puntería (?) ¿Final feliz? No lo sé, puede que para los demás si, excepto para Puppet y Vincent o no se (lo dice la que escribe la historia) yo de vez en cuando también veo a Puppet como una chica pero bueh, le cambio el género casi a cada medio minuto (?) *voltea a la ventada* holi~ (?)**

 **trick death** **: Spring sabrá como actuar. Y si, va a haber Springtrap x Golden (¡yolo!) (?) Y Treat acertó, Puppet sufrirá, bueno aquí está la actualización. Saludos.**

 **Julie-abril: Nope, aun no (?) los mini Freddy's y Plushtrap son lo más kawaii que he visto en toda mi corta y aburrida vida (pero estoy traumada diciendo que mis peluches me van a violar porque lo hago violarse entre sí mismos) (?)**

 **Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: hola, me alegra que te guste. Hasta donde sé el Vincent x Puppet no es muy shippeando, me alegra que te interese. Y bueno, Vincent se enamoró de Springtrap, pero no será correspondido, eso lo aclarare luego. Me alegra que te guste y aquí está la actualización.**

 **misaki12delarosa: solo hay una respuesta para eso: magia (?) okno, Vincent no será correspondió por lo que pasara algo… (cofcofviolacioncofcof) y bueno, Spring le tuvo que mentir si no quería que Bonnie le partiera la cara a alguien (?)**

 **Y esos fueron los reviews (¿me creerán si les digo que esto terminó de escribirse a las 12:18 a.m.?), err, bueno, no sé qué decir, además de agradecerles por sus reviews, y que las frases usadas son estas:**

 **Cuando cambias el modo en que ves las cosas, las cosas que ves cambian también. Wayne Dyer**

 **La preocupación no elimina el dolor del mañana, sino que elimina la fuerza del hoy. Corrie ten Boom**

 **No anticipes los problemas ni te preocupes por lo que pueda suceder: mantente bajo la luz del sol. Benjamin Franklin.**

 **Bueno, me despido.**

 **~Ashley Knight~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Son de Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

El rubio cenizo se dirigió a paso decidido a la vivienda de su amigo. Se paro frente a la puerta y toco el timbre de color uva que se encontraba en la entrada, al momento abrió la puerta el chico de cabello morado oscuro que se encontraba en bóxers y en una camisa de tirantes que le quedaba un tanto grande, y llevaba un pan tostado en su mano. El peli morado oscuro dio una sonrisa cínica al rubio cenizo que solo dio un leve bufido.

-Hola Spring- hablo primero el peli morado mientras daba una sonrisa –dime, ¿qué te trae por a…

-¿Y Puppet?- la respuesta del cenizo interrumpiendo al peli morado hizo que se sobresaltara, el nunca le interrumpía cuando hablaba.

-Eh- solo logro responder el peli morado mientras el rubio cenizo lo miraba con reproche.

-Sé que fuiste tú. No existe alguna otra persona con tus faltas de ortografía.

-…- el peli morado simplemente se quedó sin palabras. Quizás pudo haber tomado la idea de recortar letras de revistas y pegarlas formando palabras.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-La coneja te insulto y es forma de venganza.

-¿¡Solo por eso!? Dios, sí que eres raro- exclamo el rubio cenizo mientras se estrellaba una mano en su rostro.

-No iba a dejar que alguien te hablara asi- contesto con simpleza el peli morado mientras le daba una mordida a la tostada que tenía en su mano.

-Esos son asuntos de familia, Vincent- el rubio cenizo arrastraba las palabras intentando no sonar mal, pero le era imposible. Quería tirarse encima de Vincent y ahorcarlo con todas sus fuerza –no tenías por qué involucrar a Puppet.

-¿Quién lo diría? El gran Springtrap se preocupa por el adoptado.

-¿Tiene algo de malo el que él sea adoptado?- contesto tajante el rubio cenizo borrando la sonrisa del peli morado –si mal no recuerdo tú no tienes fami…

-¡CALLATE ESCORIA!- el peli morado tomo de la camisa al rubio y lo lanzo dentro de su casa. El rubio se estrelló contra una pared cercana mientras soltaba un quejido y caía al suelo. El peli morado cerró la puerta azotándola y se acercó al rubio que yacía en el suelo. –No hables asi de mi hermana y mi madre- susurro de una forma tétrica al oído del rubio cenizo que se intentó reincorporar, pero el peli morado de dio un puñetazo en el estómago haciéndolo perder el aire. –No me gusta hacerte daño Spring. Pero no me dejaste otra alternativa- seguía golpeando al rubio cenizo. Puñetazos, patadas y uno que otro escupitajo le estaban llegando al rubio que también le estaba lanzando uno que otro golpe al peli morado, los golpes los estaba lanzando con la suficiente fuerza como para hacer sangrar a alguien. Le acertó un golpe en el ojo al peli morado y otro en el labio, haciéndole sangrar el mismo y haciendo que se hinchara un poco su ojo. El peli morado se tiro encima del rubio cenizo haciéndolo caer de espaldas, sacó una navaja que llevaba a todos lados con él y le hizo unos cortes en el rostro al rubio. –Solo te dejare vivir porque te quiero y porque sé que no dirás nada. A menos que quieras que alguien le haga compañía al adoptado tres metros bajo tierra.

-Tsk, eres despreciable- el peli morado por medio de un abrazo levanto al rubio que estaba tirado el piso y lo llevo a la puerta a como pudo.

-Mira- el peli morado le beso una mejilla que estaba roja por tanto golpe y lamio un poco de sangre que escurría de esta mientras que el rubio hacia una mueca de desagrado –si tu no dices nada no te hare daño. Conservare a la marioneta un tiempo más para divertirme. Pero tú no dirás nada.- le dio un demandante beso en los labios sorprendiendo al rubio que solo reacciono mordiendo los labios del peli morado haciéndolos sangrar.

-Eres repugnante- el rubio no termino de hablar porque el peli morado le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente al instante.

-Eso bastara para que no recuerdes…- dijo el peli morado mientras sonreía como un maniático. –Me divertiré un rato contigo… pro antes debo al menos dejarle algo de comer a la marioneta esa. No soy tan inhumano.

… _ **Mientras tanto con Puppet…**_

El peli negro se despertó y lo primero que sintió fueron unas nauseas muy fuertes como efecto al cloroformo, que desaparecieron en un corto lapso de tiempo al no reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba. No recordaba nada de lo que ocurrió el día anterior, no tenía ningún recuerdo. Reconoció que estaba en un cuarto, pero, ¿cuarto de quién era? No tenía idea, asi que fue hacia la puerta y giro la perilla intentando abrirla, cosa que no logro. Estaba cerrada por fuera. Decidió buscar una ventana, pero solo encontró una puerta que llevaba a un pequeño baño completo, el cual tampoco tenía ventana. Regreso a donde despertó y vio unas ropas tiradas que no había visto antes. No le dio mucha importancia e inicio a buscar algo con que entretenerse pero no encontró nada.

Paso un lago rato y escucho que la puerta se abría levemente y de pronto un pan tostado se fue a estrellar a su rostro.

-Feliz desayuno- dijo el peli morado mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí. Se disponía a salir cuando el peli negro llamo su atención.

-¿Purple? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Esto tiene veneno? ¿Yo...- el peli negro se alejaba a cómo podía del peli morado, temía que le hiciera algo.

-No puedes.

-¿No puedo qué?

-Simplemente no puedes.

-¿No pue…

-Shh, escucha- le cubrió la boca interrumpiendo al peli negro SOLO NO PUEDES.

El peli negro se quedó confundido, solo quería preguntar qué hacía en esa habitación.

-Respondiendo a tus preguntas... Sí, soy yo. Estas secuestrado. Estas en mi casa. Y el pan tostado no mata a nadie.

De pronto todo lo que ocurrió anteriormente azoto la cabeza del peli negro que se colocó a una distancia considerablemente alejada.

-¿P-para que me quieres?

-¿Por qué tan alejado? Ni que te fuera a violar.

-¡¿V-VIOLAR?!

-Aunque, ¿para qué quiero acostarme con una marioneta anoréxica y pálida?- dijo mientras recogía el pan tostado que el peli negro dejo anteriormente en el piso y le daba una mordida.

-RESPONDE Y DIME PARA QUE ME QUIERES.

-Estas aquí por forma de venganza.

-¿Y TU QUE GANAS CON ESO?

-Nada importante. Tal vez el ver caras preocupadas y tristes… Y quizás el cuerpo de Springtrap…- susurro lo último el peli morado de una forma que no fuera audible para el peli negro.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero venganza de qué o quién?

-En venganza de la coneja- dijo como si nada el peli morado mientras el peli negro fruncía levemente el ceño.

-SACAME DE AQUÍ- exigió el peli negro –AHORA.

-Quisieras- dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada. -No saldrás de aquí.

-QUE ME SAQUES- grito mientras elevaba más la voz –NO PUEDES TENERME ENCERRADO COMO SI FUERA UN ANIMAL EN CAUTIVERIO.

-YO decido si sales o no- inicio el peli morado mientras se acercaba al peli negro que intentaba retroceder pero el mayor se acercaba sin piedad alguna –YO decido si comes o no- choco contra la puerta que llevaba al pequeño baño que olvido cerrar, asi que siguió retrocediendo mientras que el mayor se acercaba a el –YO decido que dices. YO decido como te vistes. YO decido como puedes llamarme… ¿¡TE QUEDO CLARO ESCORIA!?- Golpe. Le dio un golpe en la mejilla. El golpe tuvo fuerza, de verdad que ese chico tenía poca paciencia. El golpe hizo que el peli negro callera dentro de la bañera. El peli negro estaba sangrando, el líquido carmín salía de la comisura de su labio que caía en la camisa que llevaba puesta. -No escuche que dijeras algo… DIME PUTA, ¡¿TE QUEDO CLARO?!- Otro golpe. Esta vez lo saco de la bañera en donde había caído y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago haciéndolo perder el aire.

-N-no…- dijo el peli negro con voz entrecortada por los recientes golpes recibidos –N-no te ob-obedecere. No-o tienes poder e-en m-mi…

-¡¿LO DICES TU ENJENDRO?!- Otro puñetazo al rostro. Esta vez la zona afectada fue su ojo izquierdo. –TU ME VAS A OBEDECER, NADIE TE ESTA PREGUNTANDO SI QUIERES.

-Pero n-no lo ha-hare.

-LO HARAS- le dio más puñetazos en el estómago al peli negro haciéndolo escupir sangre. –Estas estudiando medicina, ¿Por qué no te curas a ti mismo?

-S-suéltame…-logro articular el peli negro mientras tosía un poco de sangre. El peli morado lo soltó haciéndolo caer en el piso. El saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendió con un encendedor que llevaba en su bolsillo. Inicio a darle fuertes caladas al cigarrillo. Soltó humo cerca del rostro del menor mientras que soltaba una sonrisa retorcida. –Tu n-no eres nadie para decirme q-que hacer.- Le apago el tabaco en la mano haciendo que soltara un leve quejido.

-Y tú no eres nadie para decirme que puedo o no hacer contigo- saco la navaja con la que hirió anteriormente al rubio cenizo que estaba inconsciente en otra habitación. Le rompió la camisa mostrando el blanquecino pecho del chico que en el abdomen tenia moretones gracias a los recientes golpes –Esto será divertido…

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí lo dejo, porque soy bien malota (okno, solo me están amenazando con desconectar la computadora :´v) (de hecho si la desconectaron y menos mal tenía el archivo guardado. Si no, a volver a escribir desde casi la mitad o un poco antes). ¡Reviews!**

 **Trick death: Sabias palabras. El cambio de Spring solo durara un rato, me alegra que te emocione, pero ese cambio de cierto modo lo llevara a un pequeño conflicto. Por cierto -le da un pañuelo-**

 **Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: Bonnie sufre (como amo hacer sufrir a los personajes, pero a la gente no, jeje). Pero todo fue culpa de Vincent. Sip, Vincent escribe peor que yo cuando iba en kínder (no, es enserio. Esos son horrores de ortografía). No fue una buena idea de que fuera a casa de Vincent. ¡Huevos a la mexicana! Usualmente cuando escribo (la mayoría en la tarde noche) me da hambre, de ahí salió lo del desayuno (?) ¡Salseo! Aquí está el capítulo espero que le guste princesa Twilight :3**

 **A. Dark: No soy buena para los resúmenes (apesto en ese aspecto), me alegra que te haya interesado. Aquí está la continuación, espero te guste.**

 **misaki12delarosa: Todo le pasa a Bonnie jeje. Puppet va a sufrir c: (?) Spring… también él va a sentir dolor, porque yolo xD (okno) sí, creo que si se siente culpable (soy la que escribe la historia y ni yo misma lo se :v).**

 **ShalyUriel: no se ni que escribí ahí, jeje. No llores -le da un pañuelo- aquí está el capítulo.**

 **Y otra cosa antes de irme, ¿les gustaría que hubiera violación? Si la respuesta es sí, ¿a quién? ¿A Springtrap o a Puppet? ¿O que Vincent no viole a ninguno de los dos? No sé ustedes, pero yo siento que el capítulo no quedo bien del todo. Por cierto, si se les hace más cómodo leerlo en wattpad que aquí también lo pueden encontrar ahí (cofcofspamcofcof) -huye antes de que le tiren piedras-. Nos leemos luego.**

 **~Ashley Knight~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Son de Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

–Esto será divertido…- susurro el peli morado con una sonrisa.

-¡Eres un bastardo!- exclamo el peli negro de forma inconsciente; lo que menos quería en ese momento era sufrir.

-Vamos, no te enojes Marilyn- dijo divertido el peli morado mientras rompía mas la camisa del chico hasta dejar su torso al descubierto y con la otra le hacía unos leves cortes en las majillas haciendo que de los mismos salieran hilillos de sangre. –Esto será muy divertido marioneta…- dicho esto con una de sus manos inmovilizo las del menor y paso la hoja del cuchillo rosando los pezones del menor. La hoja del cuchillo estaba helada. Al tiempo que hizo contacto con los pezones del menor estos se endurecieron, el menor se ruborizo ante esto; creyó que las intenciones del peli morado eran violarlo.

-¡Suéltame maldito!- se quejó el menor mientras forcejeaba para librar el agarre del mayor.

-¿Por qué debería?- pregunto el peli morado mientras unan sonrisa retorcida se formaba en su rostro al mismo tiempo en el que le hacía un corte profundo al menor en el pecho, justo debajo de uno de sus pezones. El menor soltó un quejido gracias al corte. El peli morado sonrió ante el acto del menor y le hizo otro corte a lo que el menor volvió a soltar un quejido. El peli morado rio divertido; eso le estaba gustando.

-¡Déjame!- volvió a replicar el menor para que lo soltaran mientras forcejeaba con fuerza. El peli morado le hizo un corte rápido en el estómago para que se callara. No fue un corte muy profundo pero basto para que el peli negro soltara un quejido más fuerte y forcejeara más, pero lo callo que es el punto. Le hizo más cortes en el abdomen y pecho. El chico se retorcía de dolor y forcejeaba para que el mayor lo soltara, todos sus intentos eran en vano; el mayor reforzó más el agarre y le hizo un corte largo en uno de sus brazos. Al más ligero roce del filo con la piel del chico se hacía un corte; era un cuchillo uy afilado.

Por un momento le paso por la cabeza a Vincent el despojar al menor de su pantalón. Ante la idea sonrió como solo un psicópata lo haría. Se levantó y soltó al peli negro que con mucho esfuerzo intentaba levantarse e inicio a buscar algo con que amarrarlo; necesitaría ambas manos para lo que seguía. Encontró una cuerda de saltar algo gastada, pero parecía resistente; serviría bien para atar las muñecas del menor. Puppet intentaba levantarse pero el dolor de las cortadas que tenia de la cintura hacia arriba era algo fuerte, vio al mayor acercarse e intento hacerse para atrás, pero volvió a chocar con la bañera.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo con el juego marionetita?- pregunto el peli morado mientras mostraba la vieja cuerda de saltar a lo que el peli negro lo miro con desprecio.

-Tsk… eres un…- Vincent lo callo con una bofetada. Mientras el peli negro estaba aturdido por el golpe recibido le amarro las manos con la vieja cuerda de saltar.

-Hey marioneta, ¿estás listo para lo que viene?- el peli morado le desabrocho el botón del pantalón que llevaba puesto el peli negro. Este reacciono al instante pataleando para liberarse.

-¡SUELTAME! ¡MALDITO!- el peli negro maldecía en voz alta al que le estaba haciendo todo ello -¡ERES UN BASTARDO! ¿QUE MIERDA HICE PARA HACER ESTO? ¡SUELTAME DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- el peli negro pataleaba con fuerza mientras que el peli morado sonreía y le bajaba la cremallera al pantalón del menor.

-Nadie te va a escuchar, es un cuarto insonorizado. Además, no sé porque pones tanta resistencia- dijo el peli morado mientras bajaba un poco el pantalón por una orilla –Este juego es muy divertido.

-¡¿QUE MIERDA LE VES DE DIVERTIDO A ESTO?!- pregunto el menor. Temía que el mayor lo violara, no quería perder la virginidad asi. El mayor tomo las orillas del pantalón y lo bajo hasta los tobillos del menor, se le complico un poco ya que el menor no dejaba de retorcerse y patalear. -¿¡Y COMO CARAJO LOGRASTE INSONORIZAR UN CUARTO!?

-Internet. Tus suplicas e insultos lo hacen más divertido Marilyn. Lo divertido es que crees que hare algo que no hare- dijo mientras soltaba una leve carcajada mientras volvía a tomar el cuchillo que lo dejo tirado en el piso en algún momento –aunque debo admitir que te vez, no sé, ¿provocativo? con tantas cortadas- dijo mientras que una sonrisa retorcida se formaba en su rostro y le iniciaba a hacer unas cortadas en las piernas mientras que el menor pataleaba por lo que los cortes no fueron precisos y la profundidad variaba de cuanto se había movido el menor.

Puppet ya había perdido sangre con las anteriores cortadas; estas no fueron de profundidad, solo fueron cortes superficiales. Pero los de las piernas eran cortes profundos; al moverse para evitar que el peli morado siguiera haciéndole cortes hacia que el cuchillo se incrustara más es su piel. Su piel blanca, casi como la porcelana ahora se encontraba manchada de un color carmín que escurría de sus brazos y piernas. Después de tanto forcejear, patalear para liberarse y que el peli morado le hiciera tantas cortadas; el peli negro perdió sus fuerzas y a la falta de sangre en su cuerpo cayo inconsciente.

El peli morado puso una mueca de desconformidad. –No aguanto mucho- se dijo a sí mismo. Soltó las manos atadas del menor y lo arrojo a la bañera como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. La sangre regada del menor en el piso y el cuchillo le basto para escribir con sangre una nota como lo hacen algunos asesinos.

" _ **Ey marioneta; despues de despertar te bañas o te limpias o… o algo, creo que te llego la regla, jajaja. El punto es que tienes que estar limpio para quando bolvamos a divertirnos marioneta anorecxica. En la habitación ay un cambio o algo hasi."**_

Eso era lo que decía el intento de nota que dejo el peli morado en la camisa blanca rota del inconsciente peli negro; no era muy entendible, pero era algo.

Salió del cuarto no sin antes asegurarse de ponerle seguro a la puerta; no quería que la "marioneta" se escapara y lo delatara. Había disfrutado mucho torturarlo… pero ahora iba a divertirse un poco más… con Springtrap… o con su cuerpo que era parecido o algo asi.

Fue a una habitación contigua y entro en ella cerrando la puerta con seguro. El cuerpo de Springtrap se encontraba recostado en la cama con varios golpes. Vincent sonrió con lujuria. El cuerpo herido del rubio cenizo lo provocaba y excitaba de sobremanera. Se acercó al cuerpo para comprobar si estaba inconsciente todavía, y para su buena suerte, lo seguía. Quizás no debió golpearlo tan duro. Bueno, al menos asi no recordaría la pelea que tuvieron.

 _ **/ Hey, advertencia: violación mal escrita que da cáncer sidosamente cancerígeno, repito violación mal escrita que da cáncer sidosamente cancerígeno… no se para que me molesto, lo leerán de todas formas, asi que vale verga fruta vida, ustedes sigan leyendo e ignoren esto :u solo les advierto que este lemmon va a estar de la chingada porque no recuerdo haber escrito uno antes /**_

Vincent se acercó más al inconsciente Springtrap. La respiración del rubio cenizo estaba completamente calmada, se encontraba tranquilamente noqueado, porque durmiendo no estaba. El peli morado se relamió los labios, de verdad se iba a divertir.

Inicio a quitarle el suéter dorado que llevaba puesto, lo retiro con delicadeza y después prosiguió a quitarle la playera manga larga agujerada color gris que llevaba debajo del suéter. El torso del rubio cenizo quedo al descubierto, inicio a acariciarlo con lentitud. El torso del chico estaba cálido, las manos de Vincent estaban frías. Al hacer contacto involuntariamente los pezones se endurecieron. Ok, quizás era un somnofilico al excitarse al ver al rubio dormido o inconsciente todo golpeado. Pero no era su culpa, simplemente le excitaba ver a su mejor amigo asi… a su merced.

Después de estar tonteando mientras pensaba en sus fantasías sexuales con el rubio volvió a la realidad y se dirigió al pantalón del chico para desabrocharlo y quitárselo. Después de haber desabrochado y bajado el cierre del pantalón, los bajo de un jalón junto a los bóxers, se deshizo de ellos y los lanzo a alguna parte de la habitación. Se quedó un rato admirando el cuerpo desnudo de su amigo… y después se deshizo de sus pantalones y ropa interior que le comenzaron a apretar desde hace ya un rato. Se subió arriba del cuerpo inconsciente del rubio e inicio a lamer el pecho y morder levemente de este haciendo unos chupetones y dejándole marcas de mordidas por todo el torso. Inconscientemente el rubio inicio a tener una erección cosa que hizo que el peli morado sonriera victorioso. Le dejo más marcas en su pecho y abdomen para después iniciar a lubricar con su lengua la entrada del rubio que soltaba leves quejidos sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Entro de una sola estocada en el e inicio un vaivén rápido mientras tomaba el miembro del inconsciente e iniciaba a masturbarlo de forma rápida. Su mano subía y bajaba de forma rápida al mismo tiempo en el que aumentaban sus estocadas. El rubio cenizo inicio a gemir inconscientemente. El peli morado estaba disfrutando eso, pero paro en seco cuando escucho un nombre entre los gemidos del rubio.

-Ngh… Goldeeen~

Eso le arruino el momento al peli morado. Eso explicaba por qué se había puesto duro… ¿Quién era Golden? Sentía que conocía ese nombre, apodo, o lo que sea de algún lugar… ¡El hermano de Freddy! El rubio oxigenado. Asi que su amigo sentía atracción por ese cabeza de luz. Le importo poco y siguió con lo que hacía. Le valía mierda si intentaba algo con el oxigenado; EL lo desvirgino, EL fue el primero en poseer su cuerpo. Asi que no le preocupaba nada más. Termino por correrse dentro del rubio, el rubio por su lado seguía con su erección, asi que el peli morado opto por mamársela. Después de hacer que el rubio se corriera, limpio con su boca los restos de semen que quedaron dentro del rubio. Después de eso lo volvió a vestir. Y lo hizo a tiempo; alguien inicio a tocar la puerta insistentemente como si no hubiera un mañana.

Bajo de mala gana para ver quién era, para su sorpresa era el peli lavanda. Ni bien abrió la puerta ya le estaba echando los perros.

-Dime donde esta Springtrap- inicio el peli lavanda -él dijo que iba a salir. Eso fue a las 10:00 am. ¡Son las 8:00 pm! ¿¡Tienes idea de donde pueda estar!?

-Eh…- todas las ideas del peli morado se fueron cuesta abajo. Tuvo que inventar una mentirilla piadosa para evitar salir lastimado. Había escuchado las discusiones que tenía el rubio con el peli lavanda, y una vez salió peor que cuando se pelearon con una banda de unos pandilleros drogados. –Está aquí, coneja… Lo encontré en un callejón golpeado y lo traje aquí.

-¿Y tú desde cuando pasas por callejones? ¿Y porque estas lleno de sangre?

-Fui por pan tostado a la tienda y ahí… y me caí de las escaleras… 2 veces…

Sostuvieron las miradas. Parecía que el peli morado quería ver a través del alma del peli morado mientras que este tenía una mirada seria, pero en el fondo estaba rogando que se la creyera.

-Está bien. ¿Dónde está? Me lo llevare a casa.

- _"La coneja se la trago enterita. Que crédulo es"_ \- festejaba internamente el peli morado mientras guiaba al menor a la habitación donde se encontraba el rubio cenizo.

-Parece que lo lanzaron contra una pared…

-No se… solo lo encontré ahí- volvió a mentir. Después de ayudar al peli lavanda a llevar al inconsciente a su casa regreso a la suya para darse un baño.

Mientras se bañaba recordaba cada parte del cuerpo desnudo del rubio. No le importaba que lo volvieran a violar o que tuviera una relación. Ya obtuvo lo que quería; su cuerpo. Aunque le preocupaba más el peli negro, ¿tardaría mucho en despertar? En primer lugar, ¿porque le preocupaba más ese chico? "Solo es una marioneta anoréxica… solo un premio" se repetía mentalmente el peli morado mientras que se enjabonaba el cabello y el cuerpo. Después de terminar su ducha se dirigió a su cuarto para ponerse algo para dormir. Pero la duda seguía por su mente ¿cuánto tardara en despertar el peli negro?

-Ya Vincent.- se reprochó a sí mismo –deja de pensar en esa estúpida marioneta anoréxica y duérmete. Deberías preocuparte por si Spring recuerda algo o no…

Después de haberle dado muchas vueltas al asunto; el peli morado cayó ante los brazos de Morfeo… mientras el peli negro se encontraba levantándose con mucho esfuerzo de la bañera. Suspiro aliviado al ver que aún tenía su ropa interior. Pero su tranquilidad no le duro mucho, al ver su cuerpo lleno de cortes se espantó; él no era muy resistente, era casi un milagro que siguiera vivo. Logro ver lo que quedaba de su camisa en el piso llena de sangre. La levanto con mucho esfuerzo y logro ver que tenía algo escrito. Después de leer la nota, de cierto modo se sintió usado, ¿ahora se había convertido en la marioneta de ese peli morado? No le quedo de otra e hizo lo que decía la nota, al fin y al cabo no podía quedarse lleno de su sangre y sus heridas podrían infectarse…

* * *

 **¡OH DIOH MIO! ¡Ahora si actualizo viernes! Se aproxima el fin del mundo… Nos destruirán a todos, nos destruirán a todos… ¡NOS DESTRUIRAN A TODOS! (?) okno, solo tenía ganas de decirlo desde la mañana xD ¡Reviews!**

 **misaki12delarosa: La hubo (?) solo hay una explicación… magia (?) okno. ¿Yaoi hardcore con j? (¿WTF?) okno, pues… ¿te refieres al hard? Si es asi, creo que un intento de ello en este.** **Gracias por el review.**

 **Trick death: Treat** **tiene razón** **…** **Trick aún no lo mates, lo necesito para violarse a Puppet (?) Gracias por el review.**

 **Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: me alegra que le gustara el capítulo princesa Twilight. Pueh… creo que violarlo, es lo más lógico (?) Hasta a mí me dio un poco de… cañangas ñangas (?) escribir esas partes. Perdón, le hizo más. Aquí está el capítulo, gracias por esperar y por dejar review.**

 **Cosa rara: ¡Actualización! Bueh pues… intente, pero me salió de la fregada ;-; quizás golpearas a Vincent después, ten un cupón –le d aun cupón para golpear a Vincent- úsalo con sabiduría (?) Seeh, Springy solo quería ayudar, y lo dejan inconsciente y violan como resultado. Gracias por el review.**

 **A. Dark: Anda, que apesto en los resúmenes, no sé si tenga sentido, pero conociéndome… nah, dudo que lo tenga. Springtrap es de todos. Es vida, es amor (?) pero su cuerpo tal parece le pertenece a Vincent… okno. Qué imagen, yo quiero saber, quiero saber si mi nariz sangra (?) Colosal, Hmm… buena palabra. Aquí está la actualización. Gracias por el largo y sensual review.**

 **Rassiel-Magics: ¿tú quieres? Yay (wtf) no le peguen. ¡Ella es inocente! (¡wtf)! Pueh, hice el intento, creo que no quedo bien ;-; Seeh, tiene sus derechos. No es chiste malo, a mí me gusto (?) Me alegra que te guste nWn. Seep; "Te golpeo y después te beso, bech" debo usar esa frase alguna vez, claro, si me permites usarla. Vincent solo quiere dar amorxsh con su cuchillo y las tostadas, ¡dominaran el mundo juntos! (?) okno. Vincent tiene una ortografía que da cáncer sidoso (?) por algo Springy lo descubrió. Thanks for the review nWn.**

 **SweetGirl90** **: ¡No me** **odies** **!** **Perdón, ¡no llores! –Le da un pañuelo- ¿no violación? Créeme que me resistía pero no sé por qué escribí algo que da cáncer (?) No llores –le da otro pañuelo- tu review me llego antes que subiera la actualización xD okno. Gracia por el review y no llores, que si lloras… el pan tostado con carita kawaii también llora (?)**

 **Bueno… no me maten por la violación mal escrita que da cáncer sidosamente cancerígeno (?) lo escribí mientras mis padre me preguntaban que hacia… jue horrible, jue horrible (?) casi cada dos minuto estaban "¿Qué haces? ¿Con quién chateas? ¿Que escribes?" y yo con cara de "¿wtf? Déjenme :/" y pueh asi… bueno, nos leemos luego.**

 **~Ashley Knight~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Son de Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

Puppet abrió con dificultad las llaves del agua para ponerla a una buena temperatura para lavar y curar sus heridas, no quería infectarse de tétanos o que se formara gangrena en su piel.

No sabía el porqué, pero lo que le hizo el peli morado le había hecho daño más psicológicamente que física. Aunque, después de todo, le hizo muchos cortes, era normal que estuviera asi, ¿cierto? Termino de lavar sus heridas, y busco un botiquín (si es que había) en las repisas de ese pequeño baño, con suerte encontró uno pequeño con vendas, gasas y agua oxigenada. Debería racionarla bien. Si el peli morado volvería a hacer eso tendría que estar preparado para curarse, de nuevo.

Después de haberse curado y vendado busco por todos lados en el que le fue posible su pantalón, lo logro encontrar, lleno de sangre; pero era mejor que solo estar en ropa interior, la cual se encontraba húmeda, y no podía quedarse con la ropa húmeda, a menos que quisiera que le diera hipotermia.

Se quitó sus bóxers y se puso el pantalón, era incomodo, pero no pensaba ponerse lo que dejo el peli morado. Tomo las sabanas que se encontraban en la cama y se envolvió en ellas; tenía frio, estaba inseguro, no había comido y había perdido sangre, tenía miedo de que el peli morado regresara y volviera a lastimarlo como lo hizo o peor. Perdió la noción del tiempo que llevaba ahí desde que despertó. No sabía ni que día u hora era, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que lo secuestro. Se sentía inseguro, como un niño cuando pierde a sus padres en un parque o supermercado. Se sentía confundido, no lograba entender el porqué por más que le daba vueltas al asunto.

No se pudo quedar quieto a pesar del dolor que le provocaban sus heridas ya vendadas. Se levantó e inicio a buscar algo con que abrir la puerta. Busco y busco, pero no encontró nada que le fuera útil. De una repisa se resbalo y callo una cajita, misteriosamente, al caer no se dañó, solo emitió un sonido seco y sonoro al caer. La abrió para ver que era; una caja musical. Nunca creyó encontrar una asi, esta tenía un diseño antiguo y estaba hecha de madera, tenía un diseño de un cofre con detalles color dorado. Quizás le perteneció a una chica, pero… el peli morado vivía solo. Decidió examinarla para ver si funcionaba, y asi era, funcionaba a la perfección.

Regreso a la cama y se volvió a envolver en las sabanas. Para estar encerrado en una habitación hacia mucho frio. Decidió escuchar la melodía de la caja para tranquilizarse un poco. La música a él le parecía relajante, hermosa, algo que disfrutaba. Le dio cuerda para que reprodujera música y de momento sonaba la melodía de la **Marcha del Toreador**. Por alguna razón recordó a sus amigos, ¿estarían preocupados por él? ¿Sabían lo que paso? ¿Sabían que Purple era el responsable? Escuchar la tonada fue relajante y lo dejo un tanto preocupado por si sus amigos, terminada la melodía le volvió a dar cuerda a la caja e inicio otra que conocía a la perfección; **My Grandfather's Clock**. Recordaba cuando su madre ponía esa tonada a pesar de ser muy pequeño como para recordarlo. Esa tonada le traía a la mente los pocos recuerdos que tenía de sus padres. A lo mucho recordaba sus rostros por una fotografía que tenía entre sus cosas. Ese es el único recuerdo que tenía. La melodía hizo que se olvidara por lo que había pasado, e inicio a sentirse cansado, no podía evitar sentirse rendido ante la música. Era tan relajante que se sentía solo en el lugar donde estaba y no le importaba mucho pero, le hacía sentir cierta paz en su interior. Termino la melodía, le volvió a dar cuerda e inicio seguidamente **Pop Goes The Weasel** , pero esta versión se escuchaba de una forma más juguetona y rápida. Esa melodía le gustaba de pequeño y le fue imposible evitar cantar la última estrofa -…pop woes the weasel- canto en un susurro al mismo tiempo en que concluía la canción. Suspiro cansado mientras cerraba la caja musical y se recostaba. Le dolían sus heridas, se olvidó por completo de ello mientras se perdía en la música. Lo mejor sería tomar reposo para ver si sanaban rápido. Pero le era imposible estando bajo el mismo techo que su secuestrador. ¿Y si le hacía algo cuando dormía? ¿Qué pasaba si llegaba e iniciaba a apuñalarlo repetidas veces? ¿O si lo asfixiaba? ¿O si lo violaba? "Eso ultimo seria menos grave que los anteriores" pensó un momento el peli negro. Esperen, ¿qué? ¿Terminar violado seria lo de menos? Eso era mentira. Una vil y cruel mentira. Solo esperaba no le pasara nada. Gracias al dolor de sus heridas se sentía cansado, se cubrió con las sabanas y por si el peli morado lo iba a buscar; se fue a un rincón alejado y oculto entre la oscuridad y se acurruco con las sabanas en ese lugar.

No lograba conciliar el sueño, abrió la caja de música otra vez y le dio cuerda. Volvió a sonar **My Grandfather's Clock** , la melodía lo tranquilizo y concilio el sueño; le dio suficiente cuerda como para que durara unos treinta minutos.

Al caer en los brazos de Morfeo inicio a soñar que hubiera sucedido si acompañaba a Bonnie, quizás Purple no lo habría secuestrado. Puede que si ese accidente que ocurrió hace 15 años no hubiera pasado, estaría con sus padres, posiblemente tuviera un hermano o hermana, y no estaría donde estaba ahora. Sus sueños se fueron abajo en un santiamén; todo se volvió oscuro, sentía que no podía respirar, de repente le inicio a dar claustrofobia. Se sentía encerrado dentro de sí mismo. Se vio en una habitación, pero no era la habitación en la que había despertado. Se sintió aterrado. Sintió como una mano lo tomaba de su cintura por el costado izquierdo y le sujetaba con fuerza su brazo derecho. Volteo y vio una sombra, no logro distinguir a la persona.

-Hola, marionetita- dijo la sombra a la cual reconoció al instante; Purple.

Puppet ahogo un grito al ver que detrás del peli morado había látigos, cuchillos, bozales y más cosas. Se sintió como si fuera un malnacido, al cual lo castigarían enviándolo a una sala de tortura con un verdugo especial; un peli morado por el cual ahora sentía asco y gran repulsión. Intento zafarse del agarre del peli morado mientras este apretaba más, quizás dejaría moretones de tanta presión.

-¿Qué crees que haces marioneta?- pregunto mientras soltaba su cintura y la dirigía a su mentón. Volteo su rostro levemente y lo forzó a verlo a los ojos –Hay que divertirnos, no puedes oponer resistencia- le hizo que acercara su rostro mientras ejercía mucha presión en su mentón, estaba enterándole los dedos en la piel. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban –déjame recordarte que…- acerco sus rostros, sus labios se rosaron levemente -…tu eres ahora MI marioneta…- le mordió los labios mientras lo besaba, el oponía resistencia pero entre más resistencia, más lo lastimaba. Tenía una navaja y estaba haciendo unos cortes en las mejillas con ella cada que intentaba apartar el rostro. Se negaba a corresponder o mover sus labios. La sangre brotaba de sus labios y mejillas, el peli morado lamia y disfrutaba cada gota del líquido carmín. –Eres MI marioneta. Yo te controlo, y no tienes forma de escapar de los hilos que te atan… a mí… Puppet- susurro en el oído del menor.

Puppet despertó de golpe tras esa pesadilla. Estaba sudando frio, no sabía exactamente cuándo tiempo estuvo dormido, pero quizás había sido muy poco pues la caja de música seguía sonando y se acabó rápidamente después de que el despertara. Era extraño lo que había soñado. No tenía sentido por más que buscara en sus pensamientos. ¿Esa pesadilla significaba algo? Sus pensamientos estaban completamente revueltos. Si antes estaba nervioso por lo que le pudiera hacer el peli morado, ahora lo estaba aún más. Se sentía con unas ganas de llorar; llorar como alguien cuando pierde algo valioso, llorar como cuando uno sabe que perdió algo y no importara que haga no lo podrá recuperar. No pego el ojo en lo que quedaba de la noche, o madrugada mas bien. Las 3 en punto marcaba el reloj. Pero él no lo sabía, estaba encerrado ahí, no había señales de vida, no podía escuchar nada, y no podía ver más allá que la habitación y el baño. Se sentía preocupado, quería salir de ahí, quería volver a su casa, quería volver a su vida "normal" (si es que podía considerarse asi). Tenía que buscar una forma de escapar. Escapar de esa pesadilla viviente. Esa pesadilla que estaba sufriendo en carne y hueso. Ese monstruo de morado que era el protagonista de sus pesadillas. Debía encontrar la manera de salir de ahí, o de al menos dar una señal para que supieran que estaba ahí. Pero le era imposible, no importaba donde el buscara, la puerta solo se cerraba por dentó y fuera, y solo se abría por fuera. Tendría que esperar algún descuido del peli morado para poder escapar. Cosa de la cual no tenía muchas esperanzas de que sucediera. Se sentía deprimido. Se sentía como un ser inservible. Sentía que no valía nada en esos momentos. Estaba solo en esa habitación. No había nadie a quien contarle como se sentía. Nadie a quien preguntarle que podía hacer para librarse de esa situación. No había nadie ni nada apoyándolo o a su favor.

Quizás, solo quizás eso había sido su culpa. Quizás merecía estar ahí. Pero, quizás no era su culpa. Se sintió más cansado que antes. Había estado dándole muchas vueltas al asunto. Después de una confrontación mental cedió ante los brazos de Morfeo. Solo esperaba no tener más pesadillas.

* * *

En otra casa, la de al lado más claramente un rubio cenizo despertó con un dolor muy fuerte de cabeza y en todo el cuerpo. –Tch, ¿q-que?… ¿qué mierda paso?

* * *

 **Hmm, siento que escribí menos de lo habitual. No me sentía inspirada, ni cuando me levante a las 3:23 a.m. para iniciar esto, ni ahora, no sé porque, quizás por la escuela (putha tarea :´u). Bueh, no los entretendré más. ¡Reviews!**

 **misaki12delarosa: hehe, ¿gracias? (?). creo que aunque regresen a Vincent al preescolar no aprenderá a escribir. O que Puppet le de unas clases de escritura, o yo que se (?). Le va a doler, o puede que se tarde un poquito en despertar y el dolor se le pase. Quizás si quería ser dervirginado por Goldie… o desvirginar a Goldie 7v7 (?) okno. Bonnie solo estaba preocupado por su hermano y ni tiempo le dio de fijarse en su cuello, pero cuando Spring se bañe se quedara con cara de "qué coño me paso en el pecho y cuello .-." ¿De verdad te gusto el lemmon? ¿Quién no se enamoraría de Puppet con tantas cortadas? (?) digo, ¿Quién no se enamoraría del lindo Puppet en su sano juicio?**

 **Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: Me alegra que te haya gustado :´3 Vincent quiere violar a medio mundo, sho lo sé (?) okno. Solo a Springy… y en un futuro a Puppet (?). Solo Springtrap sabrá que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. Si Bonnie llegaba antes; hubiera sado a Puppet y se hubiera encontrado a Vincent violándose a su hermano mayor. Lo más normal del mundo (?) o también posiblemente nos quedábamos sin Vincent xD. Ojala no lo haga. Si me hablaron, y… y seguí escribiendo. Curiosamente cuando leo lemmon o intento escribirlo, no puedo evitar sonreír, y por eso creo que decían que chateaba con alguien, jeje. Pude haber cambiado de escenario como cuando te sucedería, pero, tenía que seguir. Aunque me mirararan con cara de "esa niña al paso que va necesitara lentes y se le incinerara el cerebro". Gracias por esperar, aquí está el capítulo.**

 **Trick death: -observa a Treat golpeándose con la pared- eh… tengan, tres cupones para golpear a Vincent. Si quieres golpe doble a Vincent por su horrible horrografia.**

 **Rassiel-Magics: Es obvio que no saldrá virgen (vivo, quien sabe. con heridas, quien sabe. Con un trauma que ni yendo al mejor psicólogo lograra superar, quien sabe. Enamorado de Vincent… no hare spoiler :v) debe ser horrible que eso llegue a pasar. Seria muuuuy… incomodo .-. Ni yo me lo imagino (y yo lo escribí xD). Creo que ese término no se usa mucho, hasta a mí me da un poco de cosa decirla, pero, al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que hacen, ¿no? ¡De verdad te gusto? Vincent no aprenderá a escribir aunque lo reprueben más de 20 veces seguidas en el preescolar. Berenjena-man… eso me sonó a Gakupo Kamui, yo a Vincent lo veo como uva con patas, pero, es morado que es el punto xD. Sep, es feo, y raro, y también lo es más cuando están casi atrás de ti leyendo cada palabra escrita.**

 **Cosa rara: sip, cupón :3 Con mucha sabiduría, chica úsalo (yoda xD okno) A Puppet le pasa de todo. Pero él es love, es life (estoy traumada con ello xD). Pero algún día se vengara, nos controlara a todos y nos pondrá dentro de su cajita musical como figurillas (?). Solo Springtrap sabe que pensaba 7v7.**

 **Omaigah, esta historia va progresando apenas, hmm 7 capítulos y 32 reviews, jamás pensé que esto sería realidad (no, es enserio, lo juro por el amor al pan tostado). Yo… no sé qué decir, jamás pensé que esta historia tendría más de 10 reviews. La historia que tenía con más reviews era "lo que escribo cuando estoy aburrida", pero hay otras historias que tienen más reviews, por ejemplo, "Love me…" y "Nada es como antes" tienen 10 y está "Stockholm Syndrome" 32. Oh Kami-sama soy tan feliz que podría morir. Tan feliz que por eso, el siguiente capítulo como bonus, los personajes responderán preguntas. Sin más que decir. Nos leemos luego.**

 **~Ashley Knight~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Son de Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

–Tch, ¿q-que?… ¿qué mierda paso?- el rubio cenizo acababa de despertar con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, pero el de su cuerpo no se quedaba atrás.

-Huh, ¿Qué?- el peli lavanda se tallo un ojo con pereza mientras que el peli azul entraba a la habitación con una taza de café en mano.

-¡Springtrap ya despertó!- exclamo feliz el peli azul.

-Bon ya es muy tarde. Te dije que ya te fueras a dormir- reprocho el peli lavanda al menor que solo se encogió de hombros.

-No los iba a dejar solos, además; te traje café.

-Gracias Bon- el peli lavada sí que cambiaba de estado de ánimo rápidamente, pero luego volvieron su atención al rubio cenizo. –Spring, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Mal- respondió el rubio como un niño pequeño, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero en especial la cabeza y el trasero. –Me duele mucho la cabeza… y el culo.

-Ni que lo hayan violado… ¿cierto?- el peli azul solo quería romper la tensión del momento, pero de hecho, lo empeoro.

-Spring, ¿recuerdas que fue lo que paso?- pregunto el peli lavanda intentando cambiar ese incomodo tema.

-Pues, salí de aquí y fui a… tsk- el rubio se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos –n-no… no recuerdo nada.

-Amnesia…- susurro el peli lavanda para sí mismo. -¿Es todo o que recuerdas?

-Recuerdo que… me golpeo… o golpearon

-¿Recuerdas lo que paso antes de eso?

-Sí. Estuvimos en casa y Bon cocino el desayuno.

-Espero que sea temporal y que no empeore- el peli lavanda se levantó y bajo por un botiquín mientras que el peli azul se quedaba con el rubio. El peli lavanda volvió a subir. –Quítate las prendas superiores.

-¿Qué?

-Que te las quites, te voy a curar.

-No me la quitare.

-Vincent Borrell, no me obligues a hacerlo por las malas.

-Tch, ya que…- el rubio se quitó con dificultad el suéter que llevaba y después su playera de manga larga agujerada y rota de color gris. El peli lavanda tomo un poco de algodón y lo humedeció con agua oxigenada para después pasarlo por las heridas de su hermano. -¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?! ¡Arde como el mismísimo infierno!

-¿Acaso has estado ahí?

-No, pero…

-Entonces te callas- después de un rato, el peli lavanda termino de desinfectar las heridas del torso. Aún tenía unos moretones y… ¿chupetones?

-Quizás me maten por decir esto pero… de verdad parece que te violaron- dijo el peli azul recargado a lado de una pared mientras veía como su hermano peli lavanda vendaba a su hermano rubio.

-No lo violaron, solo lo golpearon unos vándalos hasta donde se- respondió el peli lavanda mientras seguía vendando al rubio que se quejaba y retorcía del dolor –Joder, quédate quieto.

-Tch, duele mucho- a el rubio le dolía, le dolía mucho. Los moretones, los golpes, el trasero, los cortes, estar sentado, todo, le dolía todo. –¿Ya quedo?

-Ya…- el peli lavanda termino de vendar a su hermano. -¿Crees que tengas heridas en las piernas?

-Ni idea. Solo lo sabré si me quito el pantalón, asi que; shu shu. Dense la vuelta, quiero mi intimidad.

-Pero somos hombres no tendría nada de malo.

-Y yo soy homosexual, ¿eso tiene algo de malo? No sé. Ahora dense la vuelta.

Los dos menores solo obedecieron y se dieron la vuelta, solo pudieron reaccionar para hacer eso después de que su hermano dijera eso, ¿de verdad él era homosexual?

-Entonces… ¿tienes heridas en las piernas?- pregunta el peli lavanda esperando la respuesta del rubio.

-No, pero si moretones, ¿cuenta cómo herida?- Pregunto el rubio analizando sus piernas.

-No, cuenta como lesión.

-¿Te puedes levantar?

-No. Me duele el culo- el rubio se intentó levantar pero ni bien se estaba levantando sintió un fuerte dolor en su ano. Soltó un quejido y se volvió a sentar en su cama. –Me siento mal…

-Debes descansar- le dijo el peli lavanda sin importarle que su hermano seguía sin pantalones y lo cubrió con una sábana. –Nos vemos dentro de unas ho…- algo en los pantalones de su hermano le llamaron la atención. Recogió los pantalones y vio que estos tenían un papel pegado con cinta adhesiva.

" _ **Ey, ¿ya extrañan a la marioneta anorecxica? Les informo que el esta vien, con muchas cortadas y quizas de sangrandose, pero vien. Sigue vivo. Solo dire eso por ahora."**_

 ** _~The Murderer of 1987~_**

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué dice?- el peli azul estaba curioso por saber qué era lo que decía el papel.

-Ese maldito…- susurro el peli lavanda con ira. –Quien tiene a Puppet golpeo a Spring…

-¿¡Que!?- exclamaron el peli azul y el rubio confundidos.

-Lo que oyeron…

-Mi cerebro no procesara tanta información… debo descansar me duelen las heridas- el rubio se cubrió más con la sabana y se acurruco en su cama –nos vemos.

-Adiós- dijeron los menores mientras salían de la habitación y se dirigían a las propias.

 _ **A la mañana…**_

El peli lavanda fue el que se levantó, ya que estaban golpeando a la puerta insistentemente. En su rostro se notaba el sueño y tristeza que tenía en ese momento. No había dormido bien y había llorado inconscientemente en la noche. Esperaba que quien quiera que fuera quien llamaba a la puerta tuviera un buen motivo. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta, seguía adormilado pero de todos modos abrió, se le quito el sueño cuando vio a la persona que tocaba la puerta; Foxy…

-Bonnie, ¿qué paso? ¿Estás bien? Prometiste que me mandarías al menos un mensaje cuando llegaras aquí para saber que no te había pasado nada- el pelirrojo estaba bombardeando de preguntas al peli lavanda que apenas recordó lo que le había prometido a su amigo.

-Yo…

-Bonnie me tenías preocupado- ese comentario hizo que el peli lavanda se sonrojara y que bajara el rostro levemente –puedes confiar en mí y lo sabes. Dime, ¿paso algo malo?

-Yo…- el peli lavanda abrazo con fuerza al pelirrojo mientras escondía su rostro en su pecho. –Puppet…- susurro dejando confundido al pelirrojo.

-¿Puppet?- pregunto el pelirrojo -¿le ha pasado algo?- el peli lavanda solo asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza. -¿Qué paso?

-Lo secuestraron…

-¿¡Que!?- el pelirrojo esperaba de todo menos eso. Abrazo al peli lavanda por mero impulso –Tranquilo Bonnie, ya aparecerá…

-Estoy preocupado… le hicieron cortes, pudo quedar inconsciente y luego pudo haberse desangrado…- el pelirrojo acaricio con suavidad el cabello del menor.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Pasa y ven a ver esto- el pelirrojo entro a la casa y el peli lavanda le mostro las dos notas mal escritas que tenía en su posesión. De verdad era enserio. No era una estúpida broma de mal gusto.

-Dios… tiene una ortografía horrible…- el pelirrojo volteo para buscar los ojos rubí de su amigo que se encontraban vidriosos, se notaba que quería llorar pero no lo hacía por mero orgullo o quizás porque no quería verse débil ante él. –Bonnie… sabes que cuantas conmigo para encontrarlo, yo estaré ahí para ayudarte.

-Gracias Foxy- el peli lavanda abrazo al pelirrojo e inicio a sollozar en su hombro. El pelirrojo siempre lo había apoyado desde que se conocían, de verdad le tenía un gran afecto.

-¿Alguien más lo sabe?

-No, pero me gustaría decirle a los demás, pero no quiero preocuparlos.

-Yo les diré si quieres. Pero es imposible que ellos no se preocupen.

-Está bien…- susurro el peli lavanda lo suficientemente audible para el pelirrojo que cumplió, llamo a sus amigos y les contó lo sucedido. Los demás jóvenes llegaron ahí lo más rápido que pudieron. Los primeros en llegar fueron Freddy y Golden, minutos después llego Chica.

-¿Cómo es que ha pasado?- la rubia fue la primera en hablar. Los demás no estaban seguros de que decir para iniciar el tema.

-Yo… no tengo idea- el peli lavanda agacho levemente el rostro mientras susurraba –si no hubiera dejado que se fuera solo quizás esto no hubiera pasado…

-No digas eso- le reprocho el castaño –No fue tu culpa. Puede que si estaban juntos los hubieran lastimado y después se lo hubieran llevado. Afortunadamente a ustedes no les han hecho daño físicamente…

-Sobre eso…- el peli lavanda miro directamente a los ojos al rubio idéntico al castaño –atacaron a Spring, lo noquearon y en su ropa encontré escondida la segunda nota…

El rubio se levantó de golpe -¿¡QUE!?- todos lo miraron extrañado por su actitud –oigan; hace mucho fuimos buenos amigos, es normal que me preocupe por él- los demás le dieron la razón y dejaron de verlo raro -¿Cómo esta él?

-El esta…- un golpe sonoro interrumpió al peli lavanda, después de eso siguió un grito.

-¡COÑO!- grito el rubio cenizo desde la segunda planta -¡ME DUELE! ¡PUTA AGUA FRIA! NO PUEDO NI LAVARME LAS MANOS

-Creo que eso responde tu pregunta- contesto el castaño.

-¿Puedo subir a ver como esta?- pregunto el rubio a lo que el peli lavanda asintió con la cabeza.

El rubio subió a la habitación del rubio cenizo, ya tenía mucho que no recorría ese camino. Dejo sus pensamientos de lado y toco levemente la puerta de la habitación del rubio cenizo.

-¿Quién?- pregunto el rubio cenizo desde dentro. Su voz había cambiado, aunque eso era de esperarse tenían casi 3 años sin verse, o quizás más.

-Alfred…- el rubio cenizo camino y abrió la puerta a como pudo para encontrase cara a cara con quien fue su amigo desde que tenía memoria. A quien cambio por cierto peli morado para después distanciarse por una tonta pelea. Y ahí se encontraban ahora; uno frente al otro sin saber que decir. –Yo…- intento iniciar el rubio menor. –Me entere de lo que paso y quería saber si te encontrabas bien…

-Estoy seguro de que te tragaste todo tu orgullo para decir eso, Fazbear...- dijo el rubio mayor con una sonrisa burlona que cambio a una de… ¿amabilidad? –Me alegra que aun te preocupes por mí… Goldie.

-¿Por qué no me preocuparía por…- tragó saliva levemente –quien fue mi mejor amigo desde siempre?…

El rubio cenizo sintió una opresión el pecho al ver a su antiguo mejor amigo asi, sentía algo por el pero no lo admitiría con tanta facilidad. Ahora entendía el error que cometió, el error que le costó a su mejor amigo y amor de su vida. Si no se hubiera iniciado a juntar con el peli morado, Golden y el seguirían siendo amigos, y puede que algo más. Sin pensarlo mucho abrazo al rubio menor que solo se sonrojo mientras lo miraba confundido.

-V-vincent, ¿q-que haces?- pregunto el rubio menor nervioso.

-¿Acaso estas nervioso?- el rubio mayor volvió a poner su sonrisa burlona –solo es un abrazo. Como los de los viejos tiempos.

-Pero…- el rubio menor susurro –ya nada es como antes…- el rubio mayor escucho eso y se volvió a sentir mal. Era verdad, ya no era como en los viejos tiempos. No dudo mucho y levanto el rostro del menor por el mentón para después darle un beso leve haciendo que el menor se sonrojara de sobre manera.

-Tienes razón. Nada es como antes- susurro el rubio mayor separándose del beso rozando sus labios con los ajenos -¿te parece si iniciamos desde cero?

-Yo…

* * *

 **Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Hasta aquí lo dejo, que se supone debo estar haciendo tarea. Como ven ya inicio el Springen y Fonnie (leve). ¡Reviews!**

 **Trick death: Vincent: -recibe golpes por parte de Treat- ¿¡Pero qué coño!? ¿A mí porque?**

 **Puppet: ¿Gracias?**

 **misaki12delarosa: Puppet: Asociación de Marionetas anoréxicas, jaja. Que risa. No me violes, y no presiento que me vayan a violar, fue mi subconsciente el que creo eso, no yo.**

 **Spring: ¿No eran moretones? .-.**

 **Vincent: -le vuelven a pegar- ¿¡YO QUE MIERDA HICE!?**

 **Guest: Puppet: ¿Qué soy qué? Sí, los matare a todos; primero a la uva humana y a la subnormal autora, y después a los demás. No me drogo con música, solo me relajo, tal y como lo hacen algunas personas con la mariguana (?). No me mires a mí, es culpa de mi subconsciente, no mía.**

 **Yo: Creo que el capítulo habla por sí mismo… o algo asi.**

 **A. Dark: Jeje, a veces pasa.**

 **Puppet: no me pondré eso nunca.**

 **Spring: ¿Qué hicieron qué? ._.**

 **Yo: Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Sangrado nasal colosal, oie zhy.**

 **Y esos fueron los reviews –corazón gay (?)-. Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo asi que… nos leemos luego.**

 **~Ashley Knight~**


	9. Chapter 9 (Lemmon: Springtrap x Golden)

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Son de Scott Cawthon.**

 **Hola lectoras/es, fanfiction y gente desconocida de internet. Se preguntaran porque estoy escribiendo antes del capítulo y no al final (y bueno, pues si no… ¿deberías? Okno). Pues el motivo es que tengo el presentimiento de que en este capítulo llegamos entre los 47 y 50 reviews, presiento que eso pasara, no sé, algo me lo dice. Y bueno, solo por eso… ¡Relleno-kun viene de visita! (?) y sin Censura-chan. Aunque también podría ser tomado a modo de compensación por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, dejare a su juicio eso. Asi que bueno, ahora a leer.**

* * *

-Yo…- Golden no sabía que decir, Springtrap lo miraba con sus ojos grises de manera profunda mientras sus labios se rosaban levemente.

-Entiendo si no quieres- Spring se separó y se alejó del levemente soltando su mentón, pero la mano del contrario lo detuvo tomándolo por la muñeca.

-Nunca dije que no…- susurro Golden agachando la mirada con un leve sonrojo evadiendo la mirada del contrario. –A… a mi… a mí no me molestaría volver a iniciar.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- Spring solo abrazo a Golden apegándolo más a su cuerpo. –Me haces tan feliz, Golden- Golden en un descuido del mayor lo jalo por la camiseta gris que llevaba puesta hacia el para darle un beso el cual fue correspondido. Era un beso tierno, que se fue intensificando poco a poco. Spring halo a Golden dentro de su cuarto y cerraron la puerta con seguro. El beso se inició a intensificar aún más. El labio del menor fue mordido pidiendo más acceso a su cavidad bucal. El beso de apasionado paso ahora a una batalla de lenguas, la cual, Golden iba perdiendo. Ambos estaban disfrutando de esa sensación. Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno quedando solo unidos por un hilillo de saliva. El mayor bajo al cuello de Golden mientras este soltaba leves suspiros.

-S-spring. Pa-paraa~- el menor solo soltaba suspiros mientras que el otro solo lamia su cuello.

-Sabes que no me detendré- susurro en el oído del menor para después morderla levemente y darle una lamida de una forma bastante lasciva. El rubio solo jadeaba y suspiraba ante el contacto del mayor. Golden no quería ser tan pasivo, por lo que empujo a Springtrap a la cama del mismo y se sentó sobre él, iniciando a rozar sus miembros por encima de la tela del pantalón. La ropa les iniciaba a estorbar en esos momentos, no la necesitarían para lo que seguiría a continuación.

Spring inicio a masajear el miembro de Golden con una mano separándolo un poco de su cuerpo. Golden solo jadeaba e intentaba reprimir sus gemidos con sus manos y mordiéndose los labios, estaba sonrojado al máximo. Golden levanto levemente la camiseta del mayor e inicio a acariciar su abdomen y tórax.

-No eres tan inocente como te creía, Golden- apretó un poco el miembro del menor sobre la tela haciendo que soltara un gemido que no intento callar, como si quisiera provocarlo. –Eres tan lindo.

-C-cállate- el menor le dio una mirada de reproche que con el sonrojo de su rostro solo ayudaba a que se viera inocente. Springtrap lo puso debajo de él recostándolo en la cama mientras tenían una lucha de miradas. -¿De verdad haremos esto?...

-Sabes que no lo hare si no quieres.

-El problema es que… si quiero.

-Entonces no te negare ese derecho- se iniciaron a besar de forma lenta mientras que Springtrap desabotonaba la camisa que llevaba el rubio menor que intentaba quitarle la camiseta al rubio mayor. Se separaron por falta de oxígeno y también para deshacerse de sus prendas superiores. Se quedaron viendo el torso el uno del otro. Springtrap bajo al cuello de Golden e inicio a repartir besos y lamidas en la curvatura del cuello mientras este solo jadeaba. –Eres perfecto, Golden…

Springtrap bajo a los pezones de Golden iniciando a lamer uno y a estimular con su mano el otro. Golden solo jadeaba y tiraba de las rubias hebras de los cabellos de su amigo. Bajo una mano y la dirigió a la entrepierna de Spring para iniciar a acariciarlo sobre la tela sobresaltándolo en el acto.

-Estas muy necesitado, Golden.

-Cállate. Si mal no recuerdo el que me beso fuiste tú.

-Es verdad, pero eso no evitara que te desvirgine hoy- Springtrap inicio un beso demandante hacia Golden el cual correspondió gustoso, se dieron un beso francés a cómo pudieron (al ser la primera vez que el rubio menor besaba asi a alguien). Se separaron y Springtrap se deshizo del pantalón y bóxer de su amigo bajándolos de un solo jalón para después lanzarlos y dejarlos olvidados en alguna parte del cuarto, dejando expuesto su miembro palpitante.

-Vaya, vaya… pero que tenemos aquí- sonrió con burla mientras miraba el rostro del rubio menor que sonrojado evitaba la mirada de su compañero. Se acercó y lamio la curvatura de su cuello para bajar y lamer su pecho de manera lasciva para bajar después por su abdomen para después encontrarse nuevamente con su miembro. Su mano derecha lo tomo, lo rozo un poco y después inicio a masturbarlo de una forma lenta. Golden solo gemía mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos.

-¡Ngh! S-Spring~- gemía el menor complaciendo con sus sonidos al mayor que sonreía y reía levemente.

-¿De verdad no te habías tocado nunca?

-Sabes que incluso llegue a pensar que era asexual- reprocho dificultosamente Golden entre gemidos y jadeos –nunca paso por mi cabeza la idea de masturbarme.

-Que mal. Y yo que me la jalo pensando en ti.- masajeo con su dedo pulgar el glande del miembro provocando un gemido ahogado por parte del menor –Pero, quizás eso cambie después de lo que haremos, Goldie~

-¿S-spring?- Springtrap introdujo el miembro palpitante de Golden en su cavidad bucal lamiéndolo antes de atragantarse con el mismo. Inicio a chupar, lamer y succionar el miembro de forma lenta y lasciva mientras que Golden no hacía nada para reprimir sus gemidos y jadeos mientras tomaba fuertemente las hebras del cabello de su acompañante. Abrió sus piernas temblorosas permitiéndole más acceso a Springtrap hacia su miembro. –V-vincent… ¡Ngh! ¡Ah! Ma-ás ra-ápido~- Springtrap sonrió con arrogancia.

-Tus deseos serán mis órdenes, Goldie- aumento la velocidad del movimiento en su boca, el líquido pre-seminal fluía del miembro de Golden mientras que Springtrap lo degustaba. Las palabras no salían con mucha coherencia de la boca de Golden. Estaba tan excitado que no le importaba ni siquiera el hecho de que había más personas en la casa y que podían oír todo lo que hacían, pero no le importaba eso para nada en absoluto. No le importaba lo que pasaba en el mundo en ese momento, solo le importaba ellos, olvido todo lo malo que había y se dejó llevar por el éxtasis que sentía en ese momento.

–V-voy a co-correrme… ¡SPRINGTRAP!- el rubio menor termino con un sonoro gemido pronunciando el "nombre" de la persona que le hizo experimentar esa excitante sensación.

-Dime qué opinas de eso, doradito- Springtrap sonrió con lujuria al chico debajo de él que intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Fue… no tengo palabras…- Golden solo intentaba regular su respiración, labor que fue interrumpida al ver que se Springtrap levantaba sus piernas dejando expuesto su ano para después acercar su rostro y lamer esa zona lubricando su entrada –Spring… ¡Ngh! ¿Q-que haces?

-Te lubrico- respondió indiferente mientras pasaba su lengua una y otra vez por esa zona del rubio menor –a menos que no quieras y prefieres que te parta el delicioso y hermosos culito que tienes.

-Si me vas a dar, que sea de una buena vez.

-¿De verdad estas tan ansioso?

Golden se cubrió con sus manos su rostro avergonzado -¿Debo decirlo para que lo hagas de una vez?- retiro uno de sus dedos dejando a la vista uno de sus ojos, con el cual pudo ver como Springtrap asentía con la cabeza. Suspiro con pesadez y cubrió su rostro dejando solo descubierta su boca. –Springtrap, por favor hazme tuyo.

Springtrap sonrió, su ego había subido con solo escuchar eso –Sera un placer- introdujo su miembro lentamente en el ano de Golden que solo soltaba quejidos y maldiciones, intentaba ser cuidadoso, pero sus instintos le decían que entrara por completo de una buena vez y que le diera como si no hubiera un mañana, pero debía ser cuidadoso con él. Subió su rostro y pudo ver que Golden apretaba los dientes, y unas finas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Se acercó y beso el camino que dejaban las lágrimas al bajar por sus mejillas, logrando asi, calmarlo un poco. –Golden, no te pongas tenso o te dolerá más.

-Duele mucho.

-Ya pasara el dolor. Solo relájate, osito de miel.

Springtrap termino de introducir su miembro en la cavidad de Golden, estaba húmedo y apretado, se sentía tan bien. Espero un rato a que Golden se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro de él. Paso un corto lapso de tiempo y el rubio menor inicio a mover sus caderas levemente, haciéndole entender que ya se podía mover.

Springtrap inicio con estocadas lentas y suaves, las cuales se fueron intensificando poco a poco. Golden solo jadeaba y gemía. En un movimiento, Golden quedo arriba. –Tú tienes el control, osito- Golden no lo dudo mucho e inicio a autopenetrarse, excitando más a Springtrap al ver tal escena frente a él.

Golden agacho su rostro hacia el de Springtrap hasta rosar sus narices sin dejar de autopenetrarse –S-spring… ¡Ah! ¿L-lo estoy haciendo bi-en?- gimió en uno de los oídos del rubio cenizo de manera provocativa.

-Más que perfecto- respondió Springtrap mientras rozaba su nariz contra la de Golden. Aprovecho que se distrajo con ese detalle para ponerse sobre él. –Ponte en cuatro.- pidió, a lo que Golden obedeció. Inicio a embestirlo con más fuerza haciéndolo gemir como si no hubiera un mañana, hasta que toco un punto dentro de él que hizo que gimiera con mucha más fuerza y arqueara la espalda.

-¡Ngh! -¡A-ahí!- Springtrap siguió embistiendo a Golden mientras que masturbaba su miembro también. La velocidad de las estocadas y de su mano aumento, haciéndolos llegar al clímax. –S-spring-trap... ¡Ngh! N-no aguanto ma-ás.

-Yo tampoco- Golden llego a correrse antes que Springtrap, soltando un sonoro gemido de su ronco pecho.

-Spring-tr-trap… córrete den-dentro- pidió Golden, lo cual cumplió Springtrap segundos después de su petición.

Los dos estaban jadeando exhaustos mientras sus pulmones buscaban aire. Springtrap abrazo a Golden y lo apego a él, juntando sus sudorosos cuerpos.

-Golden… tu…

-¿Qué?

-¿Aceptarías ser mi pareja?

-Sí. Pero con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente; Puppet desaparecido y todo eso, quizás no sea buena idea decirles justo ahora.

-Tienes razón, deberemos esperar para decirles.- en ese momento un teléfono inicio a sonar, el teléfono de la casa. Curiosamente los tres hermanos contestaron al mismo tiempo; uno porque estaba en la sala, otro porque pensaba que no contestarían y el otro por mera curiosidad. La línea era la misma asi que no hubo problema para escuchar la conversación.

-¿Hola? Uh, ¿hola?- hablo la voz confundiendo a los chicos. La voz se escuchaba distorsionada, pero era clara al hablar. De tono grueso y recio. –Jaja, ¿cómo se la están pasando, eh? Me sorprende que aún no hayan levantado un acta para que inicien a buscar a la marioneta anoréxica. ¿O será que acaso pretenden buscarlo por su propia cuanta? ¡HA! No me hagan reír. Aun si lo intentaran con ayuda de las autoridades no lograrían nada. Quizás podría sacar provecho a esto, pero prefiero dejarlo para una ocasión más oportuna. La marioneta sigue viva, aunque he considerado mucho hacerla mi marioneta personal, a que es una buena idea, ¿no creen? Dejando ese tema de lado. No importa cuando busquen a Marilyn Potter, no lo encontraran y si lo hacen, no podrán detenerme y encarcelarme, he salido sin ningún problema de otros conflictos. No se entretengan llamando a la policía o a un detective privado incluso, no servirá de mucho. Esto se consideraría como una tercera nota, ya que solo es una grabación. Soy el asesino de 1987.- ahí termino la grabación al igual que la llamada, dejando a los chicos un tanto aterrados. ¿Esa era la voz de quien tenía cautivo a Puppet?

El menor de los Borrell toco de forma rápida desesperada la puerta del cuarto del mayor. -¿Tú también escuchaste lo que yo verdad?- pregunto desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí.

-Bon llamo a la policía antes de la llamada… ¿Qué crees que pase ahora, Springtrap?

-No lo sé Bonbon…no lo sé…

* * *

 **Uff, me moero, es la primera vez que escribo un lemmon asi (o intento de ello), el anterior fue violación (o intento de ello), pero no fue tan… asi como este… me creerán si les digo que por día o cada que el tiempo me lo permitía escribía dos o tres palabras… y también intentaba escribir en el taller :v si no me creen… Miyuki; ven a saludar.**

 **Miyuki: hola a todos y todas, supongo (¿?).**

 **Ya oyeron (más bien seria leyeron) a Miyuki, asi que es hora de ir a los… ¡Reviews!**

 **SweetGirl90: Vincent: -recibe los palazos- Pero eran almas, tu estas vivita y coleando. Y sé que no sabes donde vivo. ¡Ha!**

 **Puppet: -siendo abrazado con brillitos en sus ojos- ¿soy tu favorito? Mátalo, yo te doy permiso y si quieres, un arma (?).**

 **Vincent: Yo soy el que tiene poder sobre –recibe mas palazos y le cae el diccionario en la cabeza- ¡MIERDA!**

 **misaki12delarosa** **:** **Parejas secundarias, parejas secundarias, everywhere (?) Spring solo quiere darle amor a Golden… por el culo (?).**

 **Vincent: ¿Yo? ¿CELOSO? No me hagas reír. Pero te dejo en claro de una buena vez que solo YO puedo hacerle lo que me apetezca a MI marioneta. No quiero ayuda, pero al fin alguien no me pega por aquí.**

 **Puppet: Habla con mi subconsciente no conmigo –sonrojado evadiendo la vista-.**

 **Spring: ¿Wuat? .-.**

 **Ashley: Aww, ternurita –corresponde el abrazo- :3 gracias.**

 **Trick death: Vincent: ¡PUTA MADRE!** **¡¿YO QUE COÑOS TE HICE?!**

 **Ashley: sip, y hay más gracias a relleno-kun en este capítulo. Fonnie, no sé si lo ponga como el Springen (de hecho dudo que haya relleno Fonnie)** **.**

 **Cosa rara:** **Ya decía yo que faltabas por aquí xD. Y sip, Springen, pero esa pareja tendrá un poco más de acción 7v7 (?).**

 **Rassiel-Magics: Vincent: .-. Al menos no fue golpe. ¡Pero intenta escribir notas sin haber ido al kínder! (?).**

 **Ashley: Aww, no fue duro contra el muro, pero seeh. De hecho esas fueron las caras que pusieron xD.**

 **Serena Kaiwalla: Seeh, Fonnie.**

 **Puppet: PERO QUE YO SOY EL PRINCIPAL.**

 **Vincent: SOMOS –recibe la cachetada- Vales mier… -le cae un zapato de quien sabe dónde-.**

 **Ashley: cállese, hoy no tendrán protagonismo gracias a relleno-kun.**

 **Puppet: Pero…**

 **Ashley: ¿O gustas ser violado o torturado por la uva con patas?**

 **Puppet: …**

 **Vincent: Yo apruebo esa idea –recibe miradas asesinas-.**

 **Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1** **: Hola princesa, yo también e estado ocupada lo que no me ha permitido actualizar. No sé, solo se me ocurrió (?), pero aquí está la continuación de lo paso entre Springy y Goldie –corazón gay-. Me alegra que te guste la historia.** **Capitulo nuevo aquí.**

 **Okamidan** **: jeje, yo también tengo escuela mañana (y se supone e también debería estar dormida), pero si, acepto que es mi culpa (?).**

 **Y esos fueron los reviews –corazón gay-. Lo juro tengo el presentimiento de que llegaremos pronto a los 50 reviews, asi que por eso se debe este relleno o especial, creo que sería más como especial, pero lo dejo a su decisión. No habrá más relleno (creo, pero no será como Naruto, todo sea por sacarlo al tiempo con el manga. El punto es que no habrá mucho relleno si es que llega a haber).**

 **No sé porque puse la referencia a Phone Guy. Yo considero que Purple Guy y Phone Guy son distintas personas, pero, ay, no pude evitarlo.**

 **Hoy hemos aprendido que: Golden nunca pensó en masturbarse, que Vincent sabe utilizar el teléfono (?) y que el trasero de Golden es zuckulemto (?) (Esto es lo que pasa cuando escribes a las 2 y tantas de la madrugada) (Y también por eso voy mal en las materias de primera hora èné). Espero les haya gustado, y bueno sin más que decir. Nos leemos luego.**

 **PD. No me gustó mucho como quedo el lemmon :c.** **Tampoco me gusto el final del capítulo.**

 **PD2. Sé que llegare tarde a la materia de historia mañana, que no comeré nada en el receso (como siempre) y que posiblemente me tome un café.**

 **PD3. Mis piernas y pies están entumidos y tengo frio :D.**

 **PD4. Este capítulo inicio a escribirse un miércoles 2 de septiembre y se acabó de escribir un lunes 14 de septiembre del 2015.**

 **~Ashley Knight~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Son de Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

Puppet despertó, no sabía qué hora era ni que día era, si al menos tuviera su teléfono sabría eso o ya hubiera pedido ayuda. Suspiro pesadamente tras comprobar que seguía en ese cuarto. Se levantó. Sus piernas estaban dormidas y perdió el equilibrio cayendo de cara al suelo.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un sonriente peli morado. –Hola marioneta, ¿qué tal dormiste en el piso eh?- inicio a reír cínicamente mientras que cerraba la puerta de un portazo. Mostro un pan y lo inicio a mover enfrene del rostro de Puppet -¿Tienes hambre?- el peli negro solo asintió moviendo la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo –Que pena, porque este pan es para mí. Eres anoréxico, sobrevives sin comida, ¿no?

-¡Que sea demasiado delgado no significa que sea anoréxico, sabes!- grito después de un tiempo en el que se planteó si era o no una buena idea contestarle a su captor. Mala elección. Recibió un puñetazo en el rostro dejándolo aturdido.

-Creí que ya te había quedado claro, Marilyn- pronuncio el nombre con asco y dificultad –TÚ harás todo lo que YO diga, TÚ me obedeces a MÍ, YO te digo que eres y TÚ no debes responderme. Eres MI MARIONETA. ¿¡Entendido!?

El peli negro solo lo miro con odio, vio la cajita de música tirada por algún lado del suelo y aprovecho que el peli morado seguía gritándole para lanzarle la cara que se fue a impactar directamente contra su rostro. Se levantó de golpe y a como pudo corrió hacia el baño encerrándose en el mismo.

Aturdido por el golpe el peli morado se llevó las manos a la cara sobándose la nariz que empezó a sangrar un poco después, ese niño tenía fuerza, pero no mucha. Miro el objeto que lo había golpeado y simplemente se le helo la sangre al ver la caja de música tirada en el piso abierta emitiendo la tonada de la marcha del toreador. Esa caja le traía recuerdos, pero no era el momento de iniciar a estar en estado melancólico. Vio que Puppet no se encontraba por ningún lado así que al primer lugar al que volvió la mirada fue hacia la puerta del baño; estaba cerrada.

-Oh~ marioneta- canturreo mientras iniciaba a golpear la puerta –abre puta, obedéceme. No te puedes pasar la vida encerrado en un baño, pero si en un cuarto.- golpeo la puerta con mucha más fuerza mientras reía con cinismo. El pobre peli negro estaba hecho un ovillo en un rincón del baño. –Me quedare todo el día aquí hasta que salgas si es necesario.

-¿Qué día es hoy?- pregunto en voz alta de forma inconsciente el azabache.

-¿Hoy? Lunes, ¿porque la estúpida pregunta?

-V-vas a faltar a clases.

-¿Y qué? Odio la carrera de ciencia y tecnología, sabes, no me haría mal perder un semestre por tu culpa. Además, –añadió – hoy no hay clases; día feriado, imbécil.

Los golpes en la puerta cesaron, se escuchó como Purple se recargaba sobre la puerta del baño, sonido de llaves…

-Mierda- susurro.

La puerta se abrió de golpe mientras al mismo tiempo él se levantaba del piso.

-A ver puta, levántate- ordeno el peli morado mientras se acercaba al menor que obedeció casi inmediatamente. –Bien, ahora quítate el pantalón- Puppet lo miro desconcertado y asustado, ¿hablaba en serio? El rostro del peli morado no tenía expresión alguna. -¿Acaso estas sordo, eh imbécil? Te dije; quítate el pantalón… y es para ayer.- obedeció lentamente mirando su pantalón con la mirada perdida, dirigió sus manos con nerviosismo al cierre y botón. –Esto es una pérdida de tiempo…- susurro por lo bajo mientras se acercaba al menor que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. Lo acorralo en la pared con ambos brazos, Puppet alzo la mirada desconcertado por el acto y se encontraron frente a frente (aunque con una notoria diferencia de alturas). Ojos lilas contra negros. Susurro algo inaudible para el pelinegro que se distrajo intentado analizar bien el rostro de su captor, aprovecho esta oportunidad y con una mano sujeto el rostro del menor que se estremeció ante el contacto. _–Se está perdiendo-_ pensó. Sonrió visiblemente; mientras lo distraía, con la mano desocupada le desabrochaba el pantalón y se lo bajaba de a poco mientras recibía una mirada de confusión. En un movimiento rápido se agacho y con ambas manos le bajo el pantalón a los tobillos dejando su miembro (semidespiesrto) expuesto haciendo que el oji lila sonriera de forma socarrona y con un leve toque de lujuria. -¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Siempre creí que carecías de pene, marioneta.

Puppet se sonrojo ante el comentario y ante el acto del mayor, intento apartarlo usando toda la fuerza que tenía en sus brazos la cual era poca y limitada gracias a sus heridas.

El peli morado empezó a reír al ver lo que intentaba el peli negro, miro el miembro del menor semi despierto y por simple curiosidad al ver la reacción del otro lo toco levemente con dos de sus dedos. El peli negro simplemente cerró los ojos con un gran sonrojo ante el tacto mientras seguía empujando al mayor. Sonrió con ternura; se veía a kilómetros que era virgen e inocente, le podía sacar mucho provecho a eso y se iba a divertir con ese pequeño.

-Quítate las vendas- ordeno –ahora.- el peli negro permaneció inmóvil -¿o acaso es que quieres lo haga yo mismo? ¿Ese es el problema? ¿Te encuentras en estado sumiso y quieres que haga todo lo que me plazca contigo? Porque si es así me parece perfec…

-No, yo… yo lo hare solo.- respondió de forma agresiva y seca mientras empezaba a quitarse las vendas de sus piernas, brazos y pecho. Mientras esto sucedía; el peli morado miraba con suma atención las heridas que ahora poseía el menor, heridas que él había hecho. Sonrió satisfecho ante esto, el peli negro se veía tan sumiso y su figura delgada levemente detallada le daba el leve aspecto de una chica anoréxica no formada completamente, sin contar ese cabello azabache que creció un poco en los últimos días, de estar arriba de la altura de la barbilla, ahora estaba debajo de la altura de la misma, inclusive se podía amarrar en una coleta muy pequeña.

-Eres una "chica" anoréxica muy fea, marioneta- comento a modo de broma, pero el menor lo tomo muy a pecho.

Suspiro pesadamente; ya no tenía ni pantalones ni vendas que lo cubrieran, estaba tal y como llego al mundo, o algo parecido. –Ahora que…

-Entra a la bañera y báñate. Te estaré vigilando para que no hagas alguna estupidez.- eso cohibía. Es decir, ¿quién podría bañarse o algo parecido mientras lo vigilaban? –Tardas mucho- se acercó y lo empujo a la bañera haciendo que cayera de costado lastimándose, abrió ambas llaves sin importarle mucho la temperatura. Agua helada, helada, fría, templada, tibia, caliente, hirviendo. El agua le iniciaba a quemar al peli negro pero no podía levantarse ya que unas manos se lo impedían, lo estaban hundiendo dentro de la bañera junto al agua hirviente.

El fluido del agua empezó a disminuir hasta que solo caían pequeñas gotas de agua hirviente del grifo. Vincent soltó a Puppet que saco a como pudo la cabeza e intentaba regular su respiración. Salió de forma torpe de la bañera y se sentó en el suelo, tenía leves marcas de quemadas por todo su costado.

-¿Qué pasa marioneta? ¿No toleras ni un poquito de agua?

-Está hirviendo.

-Claro que no, yo siempre me baño con el agua a esta temperatura. ¿Y si lo estuviera de todos modos porque te quejarías? Ahora solo entra y báñate que ya perdí gran parte de la mañana.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las 8, ahora entra y báñate.- volvió a empujarlo dentro de la tina haciendo que el agua salpicara y que cayera de cara.

Se sentó con mucha dificultad, el agua hirviendo le quemaba (en especial en el ano), sumergió la cabeza unos segundos en el agua y luego la saco. El peli morado lo veía con una mueca de desaprobación, se levantó del suelo en el cual se había sentado con anterioridad y tomo un bote con una sustancia de una repisa y se acercó y le vertió un poco del líquido sobre la cabeza, cerro el bote y lo lanzo con fuerza a ningún punto en específico dentro del cuarto.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Shampoo para perro, anti pulgas. No te viene mal.- inicio a frotar con fuerza y de mala gana el cabello del menor haciendo que este soltara quejidos y desprendiendo un poco de su cuero cabelludo –¿de qué mierda te quejas? Estoy teniendo mucha consideración contigo, marioneta.- sumergió la cabeza del contrario debajo del agua que ahora tenía una temperatura más baja. El peli negro intentaba aguantar la respiración pero con el agua caliente le hacía más difícil. Se estaba ahogando. El peli morado saco la cabeza del menor mientras lo jalaba con fuerza y enojo de su cabello. –Solo te puedes morir si yo lo digo.- tomo una esponja que se veía no había sido utilizada desde hace ya un largo lapso de tiempo, era una fibra para lavar trastes metálica. Hizo que el peli negro se sentara con la espalda derecha y empezó a tallarlo sin ninguna delicadeza raspando la piel en el proceso haciendo que la piel se tornara de un color rojizo.

-D-duele…- se quejó inconscientemente el azabache. Después de hablar, el peli morado le tallo con mucha más fuerza la espalda haciendo que sangrara. El agua sucia jabonosa se tiño con la sangre, dando como resultado espuma de color rosado grisáceo.

El peli morado quito el corcho haciendo que el agua sucia llena de jabón ahora color rosado y algo grisáceo se fuera por la coladera. Volvió a poner el corcho y volvió a abrir la llave con el agua hirviendo haciendo que se quitara el jabón que había quedado levemente en el cuerpo del peli negro haciendo que se quedara un poco en la reciente herida de su espalda. Lo jalo hacia el chorro de agua con fuerza de sus cabellos y lo empezó a tallar con fuerza hasta que desapareciera rastro de jabón, muchos cabellos del azabache se habían quedado en sus manos.

-Sal, sécate y ponte el traje.

-¿Qué traje?

-El que te deje zorra, debe estar por ahí.

-Eso está muy ajustado, no me lo pondré.

-¿Te pedí tu opinión? Solo póntelo de una jodida vez.

El azabache solo obedeció con la cabeza gacha. A pesar de estar "secuestrado" no había sido tratado TAN mal por el oji lila. El peli morado salió del baño y encontró el traje al pie de una pata de la cama. Lo tomo y volvió a baño solo para lanzárselo a la cara y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Se lo puso con mucha vergüenza, no llevaba ropa interior puesta, ni nada que cubriera su intimidad sin contar el traje. El traje le lucia muy ajustado y resaltaba su cuerpo delgado. Los tres botones blancos ubicados en el pecho contrastaban bien con el traje negro y hacían resaltar su caja torácica. Se colocó los guantes que le llegaban hasta los codos y después los calcetines que le llegaban abajo de las rodillas. El peli morado sonrió desde el marco de la puerta al ver al azabache con el traje; le resaltaba su cuerpo delicado y delgado, además, al no llevar ropa interior se veía el bulto ocasionado por su miembro (a pesar de que este no estuviera despierto). Lamio su labio superior con lujuria.

 _-Se vería mucho mejor sin el traje y más heridas-_ pensó. –Ven.- hablo. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. El peli negro se quedó estático en su lugar, ¿qué estaba tramando ese tipo? No se movía de su lugar. El peli morado se acercó a él y le dio un golpe en el estómago sacándole el aire. Se desplomo al suelo mientras el peli morado lo iniciaba a patear. -¿Qué eres sordo? Te dije que fueras. Obedece.

El peli negro solo logro cubrirse la cabeza. Sintió como lo levantaban sujetándolo por la cabellera para encontrarse cara a cara con el oji lila. Se miraba enojado y lo miraba con frialdad. Lo empezó a arrastrar del cuero cabelludo hacia la puerta para sacarlo a rastras del baño.

Termino saliendo forzadamente del lugar. El peli morado lo empujo a la cama con fuerza para después posicionarse sobre él y le dio unos cuantos golpes en el estómago sacándole el aire en el proceso. El pelinegro no logro defenderse, de nuevo. Fue algo repentino.

El peli morado dejo de propinarle golpes al pelinegro y tomo sus dos muñecas para posicionarlas sobre su cabeza. Soltó una fuerte carcajada, ese niño indefenso estaba ahora ante sus pies. Puppet solo evadía la mirada. –Eres patético…- le dijo con todo el "amor" (es decir odio) que poseía en su morado ser. –Dime, Ma-ri-lyn~- pronuncio con ternura su nombre. Eso le causaba asco, a ambos. -¿Crees que vendrán a rescatarte? ¿Crees que vendrán por ti o qué te están buscando? Solo eras una carga para ellos, les hiciste un favor al "desaparecer" misteriosamente. Eres solo una carga en este mundo, eres feo, nadie te quiere, te cuidan por solo ser buena gente pero en realidad como sabes que no hacen eso solo por ser amables… lo más seguro por eso murieron tus padres, para evitar cargar con la mierda de hijo que tienen.

Esas palabras le afectaron a Puppet en lo más profundo de su ser. No quería creerlo, no debía, no era cierto, pero entonces… ¿Por qué le dolía?

Vincent se alejó de él dejándolo tirado en esa cama, se puso de pie y salió por la puerta mientras reía de forma cínica y quizás un tanto exagerada. Cerro de un portazo.

Sus risas aun resonaban en la cabeza del pobre pelinegro que solo estaba mirando a un punto fijo imaginario en la pared. Se levantó con los ojos llorosos. "Eso no es cierto" se repetía mentalmente. "No es cierto, no tengo porque creerle, solo es un idiota".

-Debo salir de aquí… antes de que esto empeore- se dijo para después comenzar a buscar algo con que poder forzar la puerta. O hacer un agujero y lograr salir de ahí. Busco en el baño; nada que pudiera servir, pero daba indicios que ese tipo había tenido un perro (y que lo más probable había sido muy cruel con el animal). Bajo la cama; nada solo unas cuantas novelas que hace tiempo eran muy populares y revistas de la misma condición, eran de hace años. Abrió el armario buscando algo, pero solo encontró periódicos viejos y gastados junto a algunas prendas… cubiertas de sangre y otros fluidos que realmente no le gustaría saber que eran, pero casi en su totalidad era sangre.

Fue a rebuscar a ver si había puertas o algo escondidas como en las películas. Hallo un puerta cubierta por el papel tapiz gris claro, la logro desbloquear y abrir; era un closet. Había vestidos de manga larga estilo lolita gótico dentro. Botas largas de colores oscuros. Calcetas medias, calcetines y mallas de color blanco y negro rayadas horizontalmente. Blusas de manga larga negras y blancas rayadas, negras y blancas por separado también. Faldas, muchas faldas que no le llegarían debajo de la rodilla a una adolescente normal, faldas cortas pero largas al mismo tiempo, de color negro. Unos cuantos sombreros, también negros. Guantes, del mismo color, aunque había unos rayados con blanco. Y para finalizar una máscara y una pequeña muñeca.

La máscara era blanca. Con unos puntos rojos en las mejillas simulando un rubor. Lágrimas de color lila saliendo de los ojos peculiarmente de color negro con una pequeña pupila blanca. Los pequeños labios del rostro que simulaba estaban pintados de un color rojo.

La muñeca era pequeña y bonita. Tenía el cabello hasta los hombros (o quizás un poco más abajo) teniendo como una pequeña diadema un lacito de color blanco. Su cara pálida. Ojos lilas. Un vestido parecido a los anteriores, con medias rayadas y botas negras. Una linda muñeca si le preguntaban a Puppet. No era algo relevante, asi que volvió a dejarlo en su sitio dejándolo acomodado y volviendo a cubrir la puerta a como pudo para que no se notara que fue abierta. Siguió buscando por la habitación pero no encontró nada más. Ni siquiera la caja de música que había estado en su poder con anterioridad se encontraba, lo más seguro Purple la tomo.

Comenzó a revisar las novelas y revistas. Eran viejas, pero no mucho, como de hace unos años, por ahí del 2000 o algo así. Comenzó a hojearlas, el ambiente de alguna forma comenzó a sentirse pesado. Un olor extraño procedía de los libros frente a él, le generaba sueño. Sus parpados se comenzaron a sentir pesados.

* * *

…

…

…

-No…

…

…

…

-¡No!- volvió a gritar -¡él no es así! ¡Vinny sería incapaz de hacer eso!

Se encontraba en un cuarto gris oscuro, Puppet volteo hacia atrás encontrándose con la pequeña muñeca encarnada en una chica idéntica a ella de su misma estatura, quizás un poco más baja, de complexión completamente delgada.

-Él no lo haría. Créeme. Vinny no haría algo como esto… ha pasado por tanto…- la chica comenzó a sollozar. Puppet se acercó para verla mejor, la chica alzo el rostro y sus ojos de un hermoso lila cambiaron a un color negro con la pupila blanca, como en la máscara. –No… el no… haha…- esa chica comenzó a reír de forma descontrolada, parecía una sociópata, al grado de incluso parecerse a su captor. –Oh, niño… de alguna forma te pareces a mí… pero cambian los ojos y también el genero, tu ojitos negros son hermosos… me gustaría tenerlos de alguna forma…- detuvo su hablar y después añadió con cierta sorpresa y sutileza, su voz suave lograba calmarlo un poco -¡oh! Espera… hay una forma…pero no lo haré, aunque de verdad quisiera recuperar mis ojos… el me los quito, Vinny se parece físicamente a él, pero no es igual...- la chica suspiro y después le dio una pequeña y reconfortante sonrisa al chico.

-Disculpa, no entiendo nada de lo que dices…

-Es algo obvio por supuesto- la chica rio con dulzura. –Solo cuídate pequeño, Vinny parece haber cambiado un poco, pero veamos que sucede con tu destino. Lo dirán las cartas… quizás nos veamos de nuevo.

…

…

…

* * *

-¡Ah!- Puppet despertó de golpe, había sido un sueño algo extraño. Volvió a colocar las cosas que saco debajo de la cama con cuidado y comenzó a buscar otra salida. –No hay opción… no quiero acabar loco… y esa chica… ¿Qué habrá sido de ella…?

* * *

 **Lo subrayado es importante, creo.**

 **Holalas, quizás alguien me quiera matar (yo sé que más de uno quiere matarme o algo por no actualizar), pero realmente no eh tenido tiempo de poder escribir, realmente desde que comencé el tercer grado de secundaria no distribuí bien mis tiempos y se me jodio el horario, jeje. Como ven, Vinny no se ha comportado tan culeroh con nuestra marioneta, pero apenas viene algo… no hardcore (con "j"), pero como ustedes lo vayan a considerar.**

 **Hmmmmmm… realmente se siente raro escribir después de mucho que no lo haces QuQ ¡como lo extrañaba!**

 **Hay algo que quiero agregar: en el cuarto en el que esta Puppet encontró distintas cosas y prendas, la pregunta que tengo para ustedes es,** **¿a quién pertenecieron esos objetos, que creen que haya pasado con esa persona y que era de Vincent?** **Espero saber sus respuestas; el primero en responder correctamente se lleva… un auto… no esperen, ¿qué? Esa no era la promoción -lanza el papel hecho bolita a cualquier lugar-. Ahora sí,** **el/la ganador se gana… un one-shot fuera de la historia de este fic** **(que la uva humana no haya secuestrado a Puppet, o así),** **de cualquier pareja de su elección.** **UvU realmente quiero saber sus ideas. Y sip, puede ser desarrollada en cualquier escenario alterno (pizzería, un campo, etc.). Si ganan le mando un PM para los datos de la pareja y one-shot. Solo daré algo que será como una pista. 1993-2008, 23. Y eso es todo, creo que si calculan bien si sale.**

 **¡Reviews!**

…

…

…

 **El capítulo anterior tuvo varios anónimos xD, y siento que no tengo suficiente tiempo para subir así que… hoy no se responden reviews (chan, chan, chaaaan) (?) pero un saludo para:**

 **SweetGirl90**

 **Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1**

 **misaki12delarosa**

 **Okamidan**

 **Cosa rara**

 **Guest 1**

 **Guest 2**

 **Vailly 2002/Samuel2004**

 **Guest 3**

 **Guest 4**

 **Joshi 2.0**

 **Saory Namino Cipher**

 **Y sin nada mas o mejor que decir, me despido moge~.**

 **PD: Me gustó mucho el FNaF World, amo los jopidos RPGs :3.**

 **PD. 2: Mangle no se suicidó, solo se atoro con una cuerda (?) [Escrito el año pasado, plox].**

 **PD. 3: Nunca lograre terminar mi cosplay de Bonnie :´v aunque… pupilentes, necesito pupilentes y zapatos también… bueno, queda Chica por si las dudas y también Mangle xD.**

 **PD. 4: Otra cosa; esta historia tendrá ****distintos finales** **, pero** **una idea que llego a mi mente hace poco es que tenga finales estilo RPG (que tenga finales normales, malos, buenos, falsos y verdaderos). Por ejemplo;  un **_**final alternativo**_ **(cuando le dan duro a Spring y Bonnie va a ver a Vincent) es que Bonnie descubra lo que posee Vincent. De ahí se desglosarían dos;** _ **1\. Que mate a Bonnie (final malo), 2. Que llegue la policía y se lleven a Vincent (final falso).**_ **Es solo una idea, pero me gustaría saber su opinión para ver si se puede implementar como un especial de finales alternos hecho al final de la historia en curso normal, y sea como un especial de final de historia.**

 **PD. 5: Se siente raro tener lentes.**

 **~Ashley Knight~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Son de Scott Cawthon.**

 _ **(Aclaraciones de la ausencia en FF en las notas finales).**_

* * *

Vincent dio un portazo encerrando al chico mientras reía cínicamente… solo basto que se escuchara el mismo para que se cubriera la boca y algunas imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su mente… -me estoy volviendo como el…- se dijo a sí mismo un tanto asustado mientras revolvía su cabello y se apartaba el flequillo de su frente. Se dirigió a su cuarto para ponerse ropa para salir, necesitaba llenar la despensa.

Al terminar de cambiarse bajo las escaleras para después tomar dinero que se encontraba dentro de una lata de galletas y las llaves de la casa para después salir como si nada. Aun no entendía porque había decidido ponerse esa sudadera si eran tiempos de calor.

Comenzó su recorrido para llegar a la tienda, pero alguna persona choco con él. Al ser un tanto más bajo alzo su mirada y se encontró con el pelirrojo amigo de sus vecinos.

-Vincent- le saludo este.

-Ah, hola, tu… eh…

-Félix. Asi que tú eres el amigo de Springtrap.

Al escuchar ese apodo se tensó, pero intento pasar desapercibido -eh, ahh. Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo se encuentra ahora? Por lo de los golpes y todo eso.

El pelirrojo solo lo vio raro para después comenzar a reír levemente mientras se sobaba su cien incomodo -pues… esta tan bien que se tiró al hermano menor de Freddy con ganas. Me sorprende que a pesar de vivir a lado no escuchaste todo el ruido que montaron.

-Ya veo… quizás nos veamos después. Adiós- hablo con rapidez el peli morado para después irse caminando lentamente.

-Oye, morado- el aludido volteo la vista hacia el pelirrojo -¿no has visto a Marilyn? No se han tenido noticias, lo más seguro ya te enteraste de que alguien lo secuestro, ¿no?

-No sé nada, no me había enterado de eso. Ahora si me disculpas debo irme- hablo para después salir corriendo dejando confuso al pelirrojo, que solo frunció el ceño, ese tipo no le agradaba.

Purple solo siguió caminando, eso había sido bastante incómodo, incluso podría jurar que ese tipo sospechaba de él. Solo suspiro y siguió su camino hacia el súper mercado.

Llego y compro todo lo que necesitaba para después retirarse de nuevo a su casa. Al ir vagando por sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que 6 pares de ojos lo observaban de una forma burlesca mientras analizaban sus movimientos.

Dos pares de brazos lo jalaron hacia un callejón cercano mientras una mano de alguno de ese par cubría su boca para que evitara hacer ruido.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí?- hablo una voz masculina gruesa para después reír -¡pero si es nuestro buen y viejo amigo Vincent Purple!

Escucho más risas a su alrededor y de inmediato los reconoció: los Nightmare. Comenzó a observarlos de derecha a izquierda y de pies a cabeza, no habían cambiado mucho a pesar de los años; Nicholas Alfred, mejor conocido como Nightmare Fred, alto, de piel morena con diversos tatuajes (el más resaltante que era uno como el de los demás de ese grupo, ubicado en su pecho), cabello castaño desordenado, ojos castaños rojizos y varios piercings por el rostro.

Naveen Bonnster, mejor conocido como Nightmare B., estatura media y piel pálida (con un único tatuaje idéntico al del castaño, pero en el brazo derecho) y un pequeño piercing en el labio con un arete en la oreja derecha, cabello morado azulado como un burdo intento de imitar a una escala de grises en tono, ojos azules con toques de rosa (haciéndolos ver como de un color morado claro o lila).

Nekane Collen, llamada Nightmare C., bajita y de piel pálida, sin ningún piercing (solo varios aretes), cabello rubio cenizo que a pesar de estar peinado se encontraba bastante desaliñado, un tatuaje que por las ropas que llevaba dejaba su espalda expuesta dejándolo a simple vista, su ojo derecho de un color gris con toques de plateado y el izquierdo de color amarillo con toques de rojo. Sobre sus hombros lo que parecía ser una pequeña de cabello rosado opaco que no aparentaba más d años que vestía parecido a la rubia (aunque de una forma más infantil), pero no parecía tener algún tatuaje o perforación aun.

Nabiki Foxxer, llamado Nightmare F., cabello pelirrojo opaco desordenado para todos lados, los dientes afilados más que los demás (posiblemente lo había hecho con una lima), piel tostada, ojos amarillos con toques rojos haciéndolos parecer anaranjados, con la falta de su mano derecha teniendo un afilado garfio en su lugar, el tatuaje lo llevaba en su brazo izquierdo y al igual que el castaño poseía varios piercings y tatuajes.

Y el último de ellos, Naim Alfred, mejor conocido como FredBear o como el "jefe", ojos penetrantes de color rojo sangre destellante, cabello rubio, piel pálida, el mismo tatuaje que el de los demás pero en el cuello. -¿Qué sucede Vince?- volvió a hablar -¿acaso no nos recuerdas?

-¿Qué te pasa basura, porque tan callado?- interrogo el de cabello morado azulado para después sonreír de forma tonta y mostrar dientes levemente afilados a la vez que reía y le daba unos leves codazos al castaño -Fred, mira la cara de estúpido que tiene.

-No tan despreciable como la tuya, soquete- respondió la rubia siendo coreada por las risas de la chiquilla sobre sus hombros.

-Chicos, tiene tiempo que no los veía- contesto de forma nerviosa el peli morado mientras daba una falsa sonrisa. -H-hey, C. te veo distinta, ¿nuevo peinado?- la rubia solo rodo los ojos y bufo.

-Vincent, espero que recuerdes lo que prometiste hace tiempo- hablo el castaño mientras se acercaba al chico.

-¿Promesa? Claro que si- mentira -¿eso es lo que querían?

-Por supuesto que si- respondió esta vez el pelirrojo acercándose también, la rubia y el peli morado/azul se les unieron después. Vincent estaba siendo rodeado.

-Ya es hora de que pagues niñito- hablo la rubia mostrando una sonrisa maquiavélica. Los 5 comenzaron a reír de forma descontrolada mientras el peli morado intentaba hacer memoria, ¿qué les había prometido a los Nightmare?

-Chicos, cállense la puta boca y apártense de el- hablo el rubio de forma imponente a lo que se callaron y apartaron de inmediato mientras respondían un serio "si, jefe". -Bien Vince- se acercó al mencionado -para eso te buscamos, porque necesitamos la paga que prometiste. Accediste diciendo que harías cualquier cosa que nosotros quisiéramos, ¿no es asi chicos?- los demás respondieron dándole la razón -excepto tu N. Cherry, en ese tiempo eras una bebe o capaz ni existías- la peli rosa solo hizo un puchero. El rubio continuo hablando con más seriedad esta vez -tú sabes que conseguir dinero hoy en día no es tan sencillo como hace años atrás. Las drogas se encuentran a la vuelta de la esquina, y secuestrar gente y pedir dinero a cambio su rescate ya es algo monótono… nosotros creemos que es momento de pasar a un nivel más alto.

-¿Nivel más alto?- Vincent trago en seco, eso no sonaba bien… ya tenía miedo.

-Si, como…- hizo una pausa para darle un toque al momento -vender órganos en el mercado negro, traficar gente, trata de blancas, y cosas asi.

El peli morado/azul rio de nueva cuenta -mírenlo, luce asustado por eso- los demás rieron y se comenzaron a burlar del oji lila.

-Callen. Bien Vince, lo que queremos es…- se acercó lentamente al rostro del menor y susurro -que secuestres a alguien, y de ahí puedes tomar tres opciones: entregarnos a esa persona; o matarla y hacer el trabajo por nosotros; o simplemente engañarla, hacer que se encariñe contigo, después entregas a esa persona ante nosotros y haremos el resto. ¿Crees poder hacer algo asi?

El peli morado dudo bastante, y mucho más al ver que los demás Nightmare sacaban armas punzo cortantes -y-yo…- el rubio lo miraba de forma fría esperando una respuesta -lo hare, después los contacto para ver que elección tome…- contesto de forma nerviosa y dudosa

-¡Perfecto!- exclamo el rubio para dar media vuelta y alejarse -fue bueno hablar contigo Vince, pero debo irme. Chicos… jueguen un rato con él, no creo que haga daño- y se alejó riendo. Los que quedaron se acercaron más al chico. Uno lo tomo de los brazos mientras otro lo golpeaba. Fue a dar al piso y después comenzó a recibir patadas. Tenía el presentimiento de que eso duraría más de unos minutos…

* * *

Duras penas y logro llegar a su casa a pie (con lo poco que no le habían quitado esos vándalos), realmente lo habían golpeado duro, incluso tenia navajazos por varias partes de su cuerpo. Entro a su hogar agotado y agobiado para solo lanzar a algún lado lo poco que quedaba de la despensa que había comprado.

Lo primero que hizo después de eso, fue buscar un botiquín con el cual poder curarse. A pesar de buscarlo en todos los lugares posibles no lo logro encontrar, y solo quedaba un cuarto en donde buscar: en donde se encontraba el peli negro. Inseguro entro a ese cuarto con lentitud, el chico se encontraba dormido sobre la cama y bajo sus ojos se veían unas grandes ojeras que no había notado que las tenía desde antes, al ver que no había nada que impedía su paso entro y se dirigió al baño. Ahí encontró el botiquín el cual tomo para después intentar salir, hasta que escucho un ruido que lo hizo darse la vuelta.

-Purple, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto el de cabello azabache mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba al mayor.

-No te hagas ilusiones, marioneta. Solo vine por el botiquín. O-oye, ¿¡q-qué estás haciendo!?- hablo con nerviosismo al tener al chico menor revisándolo minuciosamente.

-Cortes…- pronuncio mientras tomaba uno de sus brazos, le levanto la playera al mayor -moretones- paso sus dedos por una zona con un moretón haciendo soltar un quejido al mayor -inflamación, posiblemente quede un hematoma…

-¿Pero qué mierda dices?- el peli morado estaba confundido, el de cabello azabache solo le dio una mirada de desaprobación y después con todo el cuidado que le fue posible empujo al mayor a la cama de ese cuarto. Vincent se sentó nervioso en la orilla de esta, ¿qué planea este loco? Se interrogo internamente. Vio como el chico se quitaba los guantes que llevaba puestos y se acercaba con el botiquín para abrirlo y sacar un algodón que después remojo con delicadeza con el contenido de un bote de tantos que había ahí. Lo acerco con cuidado a uno de los cortes del mayor hasta tocarlo y comenzar a limpiar la zona con delicadeza, el peli morado lo aparto de un manotazo haciéndolo tirar el algodón. -¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza? ¿Por qué haces esto? yo no necesito tu ayuda, ¡¿eres idiota o q…?!

El peli morado fue callado por una bofetada por parte del menor que volvió a repetir el proceso anterior con otro algodón y curaba con delicadeza -a pesar de que seas un hijo de puta, tú mismo lo dijiste muchas veces: soy tu marioneta, debo obedecerte, y aunque no lo pidas lo hare. Además estaba estudiando medicina, y este tipo de heridas se deben tratar inmediatamente-. Eso basto para callar a Vincent que solo veía atónito al chico que lo curaba, y entonces una sonrisa surgió en su rostro. Mientras que pensaba bien como decirlo, Puppet ya iba a la mitad de la curación de las heridas del brazo derecho del peli morado.

-Marioneta- canturreo, el menor alzo la mirada -¿y si lames las cortadas?

El menor solo lo vio de forma apática mientras que pronunciaba en voz baja -es algo bastante antihigiénico- pero sin rechistar alzo el brazo izquierdo del mayor y comenzó a dar pequeñas lamidas en un corte y luego en otro, y asi sucesivamente. El mayor se había sonrojado por eso, sentía una mezcla de dolor y placer correr por su cuerpo que se detenía en cierto punto que estaba despertando; la lengua del menor era bastante juguetona aunque asi no lo quisiera Puppet. -¿También las del rostro…?- pregunto de forma nerviosa mientras se acercaba levemente a la cara del mayor.

-Sí, también- dicho y hecho, el pequeño peli negro comenzó a lamer las heridas del rostro del peli morado con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, eso era casi como besarlo. El cuerpo de Vincent estaba comenzando a sentirse necesitado… asi que simplemente volteo y tomo de las mejillas al menor para comenzar a besarlo de forma casi desesperada, mordió con fuerza haciendo sangrar el labio inferior del chico que solo estaba sonrojado, paralizado y lo miraba atónito, por inercia abrió más su cavidad bucal dándole libre acceso al mayor que comenzó a jugar su lengua con la del más joven intentando darle un beso francés. Puppet intentaba apartarlo pero este tenía una fuerza más grande de la que tenía en la mañana, ese beso no le gustaba… pero… tampoco le desagradaba. Era doloroso pero interesante para ser su primer beso. Finalmente se rindió y cedió para que el mayor lo siguiera besando sin corresponder nada. Se separaron ambos intentando recuperar el aliento perdido siendo unidos por un hilo de saliva, Vincent sonrió mientras se acercaba a uno de los oídos del menor -disculpa, realmente lo necesitaba…- susurro -y alguien más requiere de tu atención también- pronuncio para después tomar al menor por los muslos y cargarlo para rozar con suavidad el ano de él con su miembro semi erecto. Como respuesta el menor se tensó mientras el sonrojo que tenía aumentaba. El de cabellos morados le volvió a susurrar al oído -tócame- le dijo para después lamer un poco con cierta lujuria ese oído haciéndolo estremecer. -Recuerda que eres MI marioneta personal…

El menor se sonrojo más y respondió con simpleza y temor -no sé cómo…

-¿Nunca has tenido una erección…?

-…Solo sueños húmedos…- confeso tímidamente mientras su sonrojo iba en aumento. -Nunca me eh tocado…- termino completamente sonrojado, ni siquiera sabía por qué le estaba diciendo eso a él peli morado, este lo lanzo con cierta brusquedad al piso para después desabotonarse el pantalón y cinturón que llevaba para bajárselo junto con el bóxer dejando expuesta su semi erección, el peli negro se puso como un tomate al ver semejante pedazo de carne.

-Me temo entonces que…- tomo una de las manos del menor para colocarla rodeando su miembro, coloco después la suya sobre la del azabache -tendré que enseñarte- y comenzó a mover ambas manos de arriba abajo, primero lento y después aumentando un poco más la velocidad sacándose a sí mismo suspiros, jadeos y gemidos por el movimiento. Puppet solo veía curioso, aunque el mayor solo estaba usando su pulcra y virginal mano para cochinadas… observaba atentamente cada movimiento con atención y curiosidad hasta que decidido pero nervioso aparato la mano del mayor que con un sonrojo bastante notable lo miraba desde arriba confundido.

-Creo que puedo hacerlo solo…- y dicho esto comenzó a masturbarlo de forma rápida sacándole gemidos de placer al mayor que solo pedía que fuera más rápido. De un momento a otro soltó el trozo de carne palpitante y acerco su rostro hasta poder rosar la punta con los labios… y después beso el glande para después comenzar a repartir lamidas por todo el tronco, desde la punta hasta la base, siempre viendo hacia arriba: hacia la persona a la cual se la estaba chupando. Vincent lo veía confundido, pero no podía quejarse, no lo pidió pero estaba recibiendo bastante atención. Mas gemidos salían de su boca al sentir que el menor había engullido todo.

-Mari-onetaa~ tu b-boca…- intentaba hablar el peli morado entre gemidos y jadeos, Puppet solo lo chupaba con toda la calma del mundo, subiendo y bajando llevando cierto ritmo que comenzaba a enloquecer al mayor. Cuando bajaba para tomarlo completo, su nariz tocaba con el vello púbico de Vincent (que curiosamente era del mismo color que el de su cabello) y cuando subía dejaba un camino de saliva por todo el miembro palpitante. Vincent decidió tomarlo con cierta brusquedad por los cabellos aumentando el ritmo y sus sonidos indecorosos hasta que finalmente se corrió con un gran gemido en el rostro del menor (que se separó al sentir que el chico iba a terminar) manchándolo de esa sustancia viscosa haciéndolo sonrojar y darle cierto aire de chico pasivo y sexoso (al intentar regular su respiración, pues no había respirado de la forma que se debía durante el oral que le hizo a Vincent).

-Nunca te pedí que hicieras esto, solo te pedí que me tocaras… pero de igual forma está bien, tienes bastante "potencial" que desarrollar en esto- hablo mientras tomaba del mentón al menor que lo veía sonrojado y con una mirada semi vacía. Se acercó para alzar su rostro y dirigirse a su cuello donde comenzó a lamer y morder sin cuidado causando jadeos por parte del menor. Después de dejar más de una marca visible alejo su rostro y se subió los pantalones y bóxer para acomodárselos y colocarse el cinturón. Se levantó de la cama y tomo el botiquín para después dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla -me curare lo demás yo solo pero gracias por curarme de otra forma- rio y después cerró la puerta con suavidad.

Puppet espero a que no sonara nada tras la puerta para irse corriendo al baño a vomitar, puede que no haya logrado comer nada últimamente, pero por los nervios salió lo que tenía que salir (incluso un poco de sangre). Realmente se encontraba asqueado tras lo que había tenido que hacer. Después de vomitar tomo el shampoo para perros y comenzó a lavarse la cara. Además de asqueado, su integridad física estaba bastante cerca de los suelos.

Pero de alguna forma se encontraba aliviado y al mismo tiempo preocupado, si quería salir sin tanto daño debería dar eso e incluso más. Ya que se había vuelto a dormir se encontró con esa extraña chica de nuevo.

* * *

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _ **-Hey- saludo la chica. -¿Volviste a dormir tan pronto?**_

 _ **-Si- respondió sin mucho interés. La chica se acercó a él y se colocó a su lado.**_

 _ **-Me temo no nos hemos presentado correctamente, soy Marinette Purple, aunque me solían llamar Marionette. ¿Y tú eres?- pregunto de forma amable mientras extendía su mano al chico.**_

 _ **-Marilyn Potter, me llaman Puppet…**_

 _ **La chica rio alejando su mano al ver que el chico no la estrecharía -vaya coincidencia el que los apodos coincidan en significado y que estés en una situación parecida a la que yo sufrí hace tiempo.**_

 _ **-¿Qué quieres decir con "situación"?- pregunto a la vez que volteaba a ver a la chica que solo se encogió de hombros.**_

 _ **-Bueno…- la chica rio nerviosa -pues podría decirse que también fui secuestrada por un Purple… y que pase lo que tu e incluso más… a, cierto, y después me asesinaron-. El chico guardo silencio, iba a hablar cuando la chica lo callo mientras hablaba más -y no, no fue Vincent, mi lindo hermanito no podría hacer tal cosa como matar. Fue su padre el que lo hizo. Ese bastardo…**_

 _ **-¿Tu padre…?**_

 _ **-Sip.**_

 _ **-Entonces, ¿el que sea así es por herencia?**_

 _ **La chica rio divertida mientras comenzaba a flotar levemente -no, solo son sus traumas que le generaron algo como una doble personalidad que no sabe que existe y que por ende no la puede controlar. Por eso actúa violento a veces y otras tantas actúa como un pequeño y lindo cachorro indefenso que ama el pan tostado.**_

 _ **-¿Si estas muerta cómo es posible que te pueda ver?**_

 _ **-Simple: viví gran parte de mi corta vida en este cuarto, me pasaron muchas cosas en este cuarto, morí en este cuarto, y al tener una misión que cumplir estoy en el limbo. Y por medio de sueños me puedo comunicar contigo, desde que encontraste esos libros, a los cuales debo añadir era muy unida, oh cierto, y Vincent logro conseguir un pequeño trozo de mi cuerpo después de que fui desmembrada y lo quemo para colocar la ceniza en ellos. Por eso me ves en sueños.**_

 _ **-Okey, creo que ahora entiendo…- hablo el peli negro intentando procesar toda la información recién recibida.**_

 _ **-Sí, eso me alegra, hehe- le guiño un ojo.**_

 _ **-¿Y te paso otra cosa aparte de eso en lo cual no coincidamos?**_

 _ **-Por supuesto que sí, quede preñada, pero bueno, me mato y asunto resuelto para él, ¿no? Aunque yo todavía sigo buscando a mi pequeño no nacido…- termino de decir esto último con cierta melancolía.**_

 _ **-Yo… lo siento, no creí que…**_

 _ **-Pfff, descuida- intento calmar al chico -al menos tú no puedes quedar preñado, no tienes órgano reproductor femenino- le dijo con cierto toque de gracia. -Bueno, despertaras pronto. Asi que, me voy. Solo te daré un consejito: por más que quieras y creas que ser sumiso te dará ventaja sobre él y que eso evitara que te dañe, estas muy equivocado. De preferencia no lo hagas, no servirá y solo te utilizara más como un objeto y dejara de pensar que eres una persona, aunque dudo que Vinny sea capaz de algo asi. Nos vemos- y desapareció en la nada.**_

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

* * *

Y fue entonces cuando despertó y vio al peli morado con el botiquín (lo demás ya lo saben). Suspiro con pesadez, había hecho lo que le dijeron que no hiciera. Se dirigió a la cama y se lanzó en ella intentando conciliar el sueño. Quizás antes no hubiera querido dormir ahí, pero ahora tenía a alguien que lo escuchaba y con quien podría hablar y también, porque no, ayudar a esa chica que decía ser la hermana de Vincent.

Por fin logro conciliar el sueño, pero Marionette nunca apareció, solo una pesadilla más. Aunque de igual forma, logro quedarse dormido hasta el siguiente día.

Despertó y un olor llego a su nariz, volteo hacia la puerta y encontró un pequeño plato con pan tostado cubierto con miel y algunas fresas a lado de este. Se acercó emocionado tras ver el alimento para después comenzar a comerlo, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar como era que había pasado eso, quizás… lo que había hecho anoche si le había traído ventajas. Quizás no sería tan malo convertirse en su puta personal o simplemente dejarse hacer como el otro quisiera…

Transcurrieron los días, y a pesar de que el peli morado no iba a molestarlo, a diario por las mañanas encontraba un pan tostado que comer, o un poco de fruta, de vez en cuando una pequeña taza con te de manzanilla o agua puara. Las cosas transcurrieron tranquilamente, asi hasta pasar un mes. Que después se convirtió rápidamente en dos meses y estos en tres.

Tres meses en los que seguían sin tener noticias sobre Puppet, y The Murderer of 1987 no le daba ninguna señal de vida a los preocupados hermanos. Springtrap seguía tratando de recordar que era lo que le había pasado, pues estaba seguro que no lo habían asaltado y simplemente golpeado, había algo más que quería encontrar entre sus recuerdos; Foxy, Freddy y Bonbon buscaban respuestas o indicios que ayudaran a encontrar la información que necesitaban para encontrar al azabache; Bonnie, Golden y Chica intentaban hacer que las autoridades ayudaran en la búsqueda, pero lo tomaban como un caso menor y simplemente no escuchaban a esos chicos, pero ayudarían en algún momento, quizás.

Por otro lado, Vincent recordaba lo que le había pedido FredBear, y eso lo ponía cada vez más nervioso. No se sentía capaz de hacer eso, pero… algo en él le decía que era un tarea simple y fácil de realizar; ya tenía la primera parte cumplida, solo quería decidir que escogería y después ese suplicio para el terminaría, ¿verdad? Solo cumpliría su parte y seria librado de eso, ¿no? Pero el herir a ese chico más de lo que había hecho al inicio de daba algo… pero por otro lado quería hacerlo gritar, tanto de dolor como de placer. Ya comenzaba a sospechar que tendría una doble personalidad o algo parecido dentro de él. Algo o alguien que le hacía actuar como el malo…

Suspiro resignado, tendría que escoger una decisión rápida si no quería que FredBear y su grupo de lame botas no lo jodieran más a diario como hacían desde hace un mes. Día, tarde y noche, lo estaban molestando para que tomara una opción apresurada y que a diario le recordaban que debía pagarles.

Pero él ya tenía a alguien "secuestrado", no sería difícil aprovechar eso y deshacerse de esos 6 para que dejaran de joderlo a diario.

Y la opción que escogería seria…

* * *

 **Amo el jodido suspenso (^o^) moge~ (?). Cuanto tiempo sin leernos, ¿no creen? Ha sido desde febrero -esquiva una lluvia de cosas lanzadas hacia ella- una disculpa por la demora, realmente no eh tenido suficiente tiempo (de hecho, estoy a una semana de presentar examen para ingresar al bachillerato) y cosas asi. H-hey, ¿pero a que no esperaban lo que hizo Puppet, no? 7v7. Y el que Vincent tenga una doble personalidad que no sabe que existe y no controla... ya es algo bastante mainstream (?) creo.**

 **El capítulo lo comencé un 27 de mayo y lo estoy terminando un 5 de junio, vaya, 9 días (obviamente no seguidos, y aparte, hace poco comenzó domingo èné), vamos bien, voy recuperando el ritmo (aunque no escribí tanto como las veces pasadas, debo organizarme mejor).**

 **Y con organizarme quiero decir (con to' el dolor de mi kokoritoh) borrar una historia para poder centrarme y poder organizarme en las demás… y no, no será esta. En todo caso seria "Love me…", ya que Stockholm Syndrome pienso acabarlo bien y completito (con sus diversos finales correspondientes, que serán varios y variados a lo RPG), "¿Tenemos futuro juntos?" también entra en mis prioridades acabarla bien (al ser la primera de FNaF que escribí tiene lógica, pero esta no tendrá finales a lo RPG, solo tendrá uno). "Nada es como antes" también, ya tengo cómo será el siguiente capítulo, solo necesito tiempo para poder escribirlo y subirlo (también está en wattpad, asi que lo considero importante para poder actualizarlo ahí también).**

 **Ya que estos proyectos estén finalizados (o a unos capítulos de su finalización, en su mayoría), subiré lo que sería "Love me…" de nuevo, pero corrigiendo varias cosillas, "The Five Missing Children" también estará por aquí y también lo que sería una adaptación de GF (Gravity Falls) pero con los personajes de FNaF (de hoy en día hay varias adaptaciones con diversos personajes, encontré por ahí uno en wattpad de After y que era adaptado a un Fonnie… :v neehh, ni lo acabe de leer).**

 **Y cuando estos dos estén casi finalizados (o lo mismo, cuando estén en últimos capítulos) sacaría lo que ya sería la ÚLTIMA historia de FNaF que subiría a FanFiction (no aseguro nada en wattpad). Mientras tanto también los demás fics se quedaran pausados por este motivo, o más bien, serian eliminados y después se volverían a subir. Eso sería lo que haría… no puedo centrarme en tantas historias a la vez QnQ si pudiera encantada lo haría, pero lamentablemente no puede ser asi…**

 **Y ahora, a los… ¡reviews!**

 **Miyano1983:** _ **Ay, pongo lo más que puedo de mi al escribir :3 pues… si, acertaste, y fuiste la primera en responder. No hay PM al aparecer como anónimo, asi que comenta como te gustaría el one-shot. Me alegra que te encantara. Por cierto ten a tu mini Puppet -le entrega un mini Puppet de peluche-, solo no dejes que Vincent lo vea ¬u¬.**_

 **Minako1987:** _ **A pues no lo sé, me gusta escribir… ah, vaya –nerviosa- gracias, hehe (^o^). Fuiste la segunda en responder, me temo que para ti no hay one-shot… pero toma un mini Vincent también –le da un mini Vincent de peluche-.**_

 _ **Puppet: ¿V-violar? ¿No están conformes con lo del capítulo de hoy?**_

 _ **Vincent (mod perver on): no sería violación si se deja… ¬/v/¬ y yo creo que el trae ganas… -acerca su rostro al cuello de Puppet, pero recibe una bofetada de uke de parte de el-.**_

 _ **Puppet: … no es bonito tener cortes en el cuerpo, pero el que me vea sexy no es novedad (?).**_

 _ **Knight: Ya, creo que ya. Pero gracias por recordarlo :3.**_

 **LightIlumin879:** _ **¡Compártanme su yaoi! Quiero ver también a Chester y a Rat besándose (aunque prefiero shippear como sub normal a Sugar con medio mundo, pero yaoi es yaoi) (?).**_

 _ **Puppet: Supongo los veremos luego…**_

 _ **Knight: Hasta la actualización.**_

 _ **Vincent: Nosotros también esperamos que comience el apocalipsis zombie (?).**_

 _ **Puppet: Yo no…**_

 **Felicidades a Miyano1983, que fue la primera en contestar correctamente la pregunta (créeme que si no estuvieras como anónimo ya te hubiera mandado un PM desde hace tiempo) =w= felicidades, si ves esto comenta como te gustaría el one-shot y con que personajes seria (en wattpad no hubo respuesta correcta, asi que solo tomare en cuenta esta), pero de igual forma, gracias a quienes comentaron y respondieron esta pregunta.**

 **No tengo más que decir, que el que lamento que este capítulo duras penas llegara a 10 y algo de página en Word (en arial 12), bastante cortito.**

 **Curiosidad: ¿sabías que… los Nightmare inicialmente no aparecerían en este fic? Simplemente los añadí para darle más salseo a la historia (quizás suba fanarts de ellos en el cara-libro o en el twitty).**

 **Ahora una pregunta: ¿qué quieren que escoja Vincent?:**

 **a) Entregar a Puppet a los Nightmare.**

 **b) Matarlo y sacarle los órganos (después de una tortura).**

 **c) Seducirlo y después dárselo a los Nightmare para que lo trafiquen.**

 **d) Ninguna de las anteriores, yo quiero que se den amorxsh y un final feliz para los dos *carita de gato*.**

 **e) Callate y dame mi lemmon Purplet cochetumare (?)** **¿Será masoquismo? (?).**

 **No sé, me invente el nombre de la ship, Purplet, o quizás también quedaría Purppet... no, me gusta más Purplet, suena xuloh. Yo escogería una mezcla de la opción d y la e (?). Las que sean descartadas, serán utilizadas en los finales alternativos.**

 **Y eso, sin más que añadir. Nos leemos luego.**

 **~Ashley Knight~**


	12. Aviso ¿Despedida?

**Hey, ¿qué tal? Hace mucho que no había nada por aquí, ¿cierto?**  
 **Pues bueno, ya vieron el título "Aviso... ¿Despedida?" hubiera sido un poco más directo que hubiera simplemente puesto "cancelación" y ya, pero no sé porque le puse así.**  
 **Sería la despedida de este fic porque de aquí no me voy a ir, todavía no...**

 **Ahh... pues, ¿saben?, me temía que esto pasará desde el inicio pero fue algo que ya no se pudo evitar. Vamos, admitidlo: esta historia realmente no tenía futuro. La trama muy floja, algunos capítulos los sentí muy forzados, las personalidades de los personajes nunca fue bien establecida, tampoco se estableció bien los fundamentos... todos esos fueron errores míos los cuales espero se puedan remediar.**

 **Entonces, ¿qué pasará ahora con esta historia?**

 **¿La borraré? No.**

 **¿Está cancelada? Sí.**

 **¿Se hará algún proyecto futuro sobre esto? Probablemente. Pero bueno, eso sera algo que yo vea luego. En todo caso... las cosas cambiarían un poco.**

 **¿Se reciclara la historia cambiando todo pero siguiendo la idea del síndorme de estocolmo? Es lo más probable. Muy, muy probable. Más que la anterior.**

 **Eso sería todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora, espero nos leamos en otra ocasión.**

 **Eso si, seguiré escribiendo sobre esta ship ᕕ (ᐛ) ᕗ es mi crack ship. Es luv, es laif~**

 **Bueno, nos leeremos luego. Gracias a quienes apoyaron esta pequeña historia que lamentablemente no llegara a un final.**

 **~Ashley Knight~**


End file.
